Roommates
by Sillygurl1021
Summary: Living on her own, Helga Pataki owns her own book store. Arnold works there with her but things will get interesting when Helga "ruins" someone's life and so he will come to live with her. What she doesn't know is that Leo's intentions aren't pure. What's going to happen with Helga, Arnold, and Leo? Read to find out! :) [[Image by Eclipse777 in Deviantart]]
1. Guilt

"Okay Arnold. I'll be back in a few." Helga said as she walked out of her home / work place. As she opened the door to make her way out, you can hear a little chime from the bell that lets her know customers are either leaving or entering.

"Be careful heading to the store Helga." Arnold said as Helga turned back to look at him with a smirkish smile, rolling her eyes at him as she closed the door behind her. Arnold just sighed as he continued stacking books on the shelves.

* * *

If you feel a little confused. Let me tell you how Helga and Arnold are now a days. Helga G. Pataki, now 24 years old, owns her own little book store, more full of poems than stories. Although most poems are hers, she has quiet an impressive assortment of books and novels. Since it's a small building, also including her home upstairs, it doesn't need to be that big really. She lives on her own away from her parents but still keeps in touch.

Her and Arnold on the other hand. You can consider them to be very close, or as many would put it, the best of friends. Once they went to middle school, many old classmates changed or went to a different school. Highschool hit and hardley anyone was around anymore. Sure they still had some close classmates around but they pretty much hung around eachother a bit more, including Gerald and Phoebe. As time and life went on, the bullying subsided and it just became plain friendship. A friendship that they always knew was there but never really noticed as kids.

Graduating high school, Arnold went to pursuing his love for helping other in his own way. Wanting to be a psychiatrist, he went to college. It's a long journey for Arnold to become what he wants but it's something he's proud to say he's studying for. Although he's going to college, he needed some sort of income and with how much time school does take, it was hard to find a job until Helga offered him a part time at her store. Arnold's grandparents are no longer around but he still has the fellowship of the people in his home.

Arnold never realized but the loss of his grandparents would have been much harder if not for Helga. They still have that chemistry but it never passed friendship. Helga still has those lingering feelings for Arnold but still hides it.

* * *

"Criminey! Why is this taking longer than usual!" she says out loud, looking at the time on her phone. "I have to get back before Arnold leaves to his class... " she looks over the few people left in line as she held the few items she got. Being next in line, she notices the cashier. He seemed too laid back and rude, giving the old lady he is currently helping a hard time. She squints to read his name badge that says "Hmmm Leonardo is his name." she says as she sticks her tongue out at his looks. He had slicked back dark brown hair with a skin tone a little darker than hers. He had an okay face and hazel eyes. Sure those looks may appeal to some girls but her eyes were always on one that she can never have. Being next in line, slams her items in front of him as he looked up at her with a look that would give one chills, only problem was, it was Helga he was glaring at. He gave a fake smile and let out a fake nice tone as well.

"Is there a problem miss?" he said. Helga smirked herself with a fake smile.

"As a matter-a-fact there is Leonardo. You kept this line slow for a good while and I don't appreciate your fake customer service to me along with giving that old lady in front of me a hard time." she ended as she crossed her arms. In a mocking manner, Leo crossed his arms as well as he kept his fake smile and tone on.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I don't know what your talking about." he said in a mocking tone. Helga glared at him making a fool of her and slammed her hands on the counter.

"Listen here sly guy. If you don't stop being rude, then why not pursue in something other than a job that includes customer service because you sure as hell are horrible at it!" she said grinding her teeth. Leo gently put his hands on the counter and put his face in front of hers.

"And if I don't lady?" he smirked. Helga was about to unleash hell on him but then the store manager came.

"Is there a problem here? " he said looking between Leo and Helga. Helga looked to the manager and then to Leo giving a smirk as Leo's smirk dissappeared. Helga straightened her back and out her hands on her waist.

"Yes there is sir. This employee here has given me a hard time along with many others ahead of me that left. I'm not one to make complaints but he is rude to your customers and I would appreciate if you can handle this situation on a customers point of view." she finished. The manager looked at Leonardo with a glare and all Helga saw was a gulp from Leo.

"This is the last straw Leonardo. As of the end of your shift today, you will no longer be working here. Please turn in youre badge at the end of the day." he declared, leaving Leo stunned and Helga speechless. She didn't think he would get fired. Sure she wanted him to get some sort of punishment but fired? Isn't that harsh? She looked at the manager with a more sincere tone.

"Ummm sir? Wasn't th-" she was going to say before he made his way to his office. Helga turned to look at Leo and he slowly put Helgas items in a bag asbhe charged her.

"That will be $10.59." he said, without a glance. Feeling a bit of guilt Helga paid hthe amount and got the bag. She was going to say something when he started talking to the next customer. "Hello sir. How are you today?" he ignored Helga as she decided to just leave.

"Damnit I didn't think he would get fired." she said as she looked at her phone. "Fuck! I needa hurry!" she said sprinting to her store.

* * *

*bell chiming*

"Hello and Wel- Helga! Thank goodness your finally here!" Arnold said with a reassuring smile as he walked around the counter and started grabbing his bag. "What took you so long? I was worried because you usually do those things quick and well, I gotta go." he said as he wLked passed her Helga gave a faint chuckle as she lazily waved a hand. Arnold noticed and put his hand on Helgas shoulder. "Are you okay Helga?" he asked. Helga looked right at him and started walking behind the counter.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine. Just feeling a bit shitty football head." She said sitting on a high chair behind the counter. "Some jerk was being an ass at the store, making the wait long at the store so I gave him a piece of my mind and complained a bit to the manager." she continued. Arnold gave a frown.

"Oh Helga. You didn't." he feared. Helga looked at him and chuckled.

"You got it genius." she put her elbow on the counter and her chin on her hand. "I was hoping he would get a good punishment but the jerk got fired by the big guy right in front of me." she finished. Arnold gave a sigh and put his hand on his chest.

"Oh god Helga I thought you hurt the guy!" he chuckled but then a frown appeared on his face. "but thats just as bad Helga. Its not like you to complain so openly. What if the guy had a bad day?" he said in a sincere tone. Helga looked at Arnold with a confused look.

"You see Arnold, YOU think about those kind of things. I was just thinking that the guy needed to be put in his place." she paused and looked away. "I bet he had it comming though." she said in a tone that had a hint of regret.

"Well Helga. All I can say is that I hope you apologize to the guy if you ever see hi-" Arnold was about to finish and comfort her a bit more when he looked at the clock above her.

"Oh man! I'm sorry I can't comfort you a bit more Helga but I have to leave before I'm really late!" he said as he waved his hand and made his way out. Helga just chuckled and waved back.

"Comfort me." she chuckled. "You football headed dork." she said as she smiled.

* * *

The next day was friday. Helga usually has the weekends to herself, so no work that day. It was noon so Arnold was more than likely finishing up class so she decided to drive by and say hello.

"Lets see if you can comfort me a bit Arnaldo." she laughed and got into her SUV driving towards the college. Listening to some music she looks around as she's driving and notices alot of boxes outside of an apartment. Curious, she looks a little closer and sees a man carrying a box to the already mountain of boxes.

"Wait a sec... Is that... Oh fuck... " the light now turning green, she makes a U turn and parks in front of those boxes. The man looks at the SUV with a bit of caution until the window rolls down and he sees who it is.

"Well fuck me. If it isn't satan." he says out loud with a plain expression on his face. Helga felt that guilt hit her again as a frown apappeared on her face.

"I know were not exactly friends Leonardo but I just wanted to make sure you were... Alright I guess." she said in a unsure tone. Helga isn't usually concerned for others she doesn't know but he did get fired from his job because of her. Leo looked at her with a blank expression.

"Im just jolly. Can't you see the excitement in my face." he said with absolutely no expression when he suddenly blew up and threw his arms up in an exaggerated motion. "How do you think I am blondy! Yesterday I got fired from my job and today I got kicked out of my home! Im jobless AND homeless ever since I met YOU!" He said pointing at her. She leaned back a bit when he pointed at her with a worried expression. _Poor guy... What if something happens to him? And all that because I complained to his boss..._ She thought. _But he was being an ass!_ She finished in her head.

"I-I'm sorry... Leo... " she apologized. Leo sighed and put his hands on his hips.

"Well you better be. Now I gotta figure out what I'm going to do." he finished as he turned to look at the boxes. Helga looked at them as well.

"Are you taking ALL those boxes with you?" she asked. Leo shook his head.

" Naa. Half of those are trash but its still alot for not knowing where I'm going." he thought. Helga then brightened up a little as if a light bulb popped atop of her head. She unbuckled her seat belt and got off the car, opening her trunk. She stood next to Leo as he looked at her with a confused look.

"So which boxes we taking?" she smiled.

* * *

A/N: So here is a new story lol roughly based off of a webcomic called Sirens Lament by InstantMiso. Just the beggining kind off but rest will be all me! I did this quick in a day so I will still edit it here and there but

Comment! Favorite! Follow!

Please let me know your thoughts of Arnold and Helga. Especially my OC, Leonardo lol. Im new to making OCs!

Till next time!


	2. Moving In

"So which boxes we taking?" Helga asked with a smile. Leo looked at her confused.

"WE aren't taking anything anywhere!" He exclaimed. "YOU are going to be on your merry way as I get the rest of my crap out!" he said walking towards his used-to-be apartment. Helga gave a sour look as she crossed her arms.

"Fine. I guess me offering you a place to stay is out of the question then." she smirked as Leo stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around.

"Why in the hell would you want to help me out? You don't even know me." he glared. Helga gave him a more sincere look along with that smirk disappearing.

"Okay Leo, look. I feel like shit for getting you fired from your job so I just want to help you out a little alright." she said.

"Ohhhh! Now I get it!" he got a confused look from Helga as he slowly walked towards her. "You wanna get at me under your own roof don't you?" he said as he leaned closer to her. Astonished by his thoughts, Helga used her index finger and pointed at his chest as she shoved him back.

"Leo. One thing you need to know about me is if you try any funny business I will split you or IT in half. Got it?" Leo put his hands up in surrender. "Second. Ew. And third, I really just want to give you a place to stay until you get back on your feet since I feel responsible for..." she looked at all the boxes and Leo, using her arm to gesture at everything. "all this. Got it bucko? So unless you want to spend the night in the gutters then I suggest you take me up on my offer." she finished. Leo gave a thought to it and then after a moment he grabbed a box.

"Where do I put my stuff?" he asked, getting a smile from Helga. Leo just gave her a defeated look. She grabbed another box as she showed him to the trunk.

"Oh and just to let you know Leo, if you really don't get back on your feet and are still a rude lazy ass then your out within a month." she pointed out, going to grab another box.

"This bitch it going to be the end of me..." he whispered to himself. "I'll wrap her all around my fingers for crossing me." he gave a devilish smile as he made his way to get the rest of his things.

Arnold had gotten out of class not long ago and drove by Helgas to see what she was up to. He had some chips and drinks for them to munch on. When he got off of his car to go into Helgas home, it was locked.

"How wierd. I wonder where Helga went." He said aloud. He got his phone out to give her a call but just as he was, he sees Helga pull up with a guy inside her car and a ton of boxes in the back. "Wh... What the?" he said as he walked towards them. Helga opens up the trunk and gets off to talk to Arnold while Leo gets off and starts getting boxes out.

"Just put them on the sidewalk for now Leo." she told him. He put a hand on his forehead as if he was saluting her. "Hey football head. I was going to go and check up on ya at your class but something else came up." she said gesturing to Leo. Arnold didn't know what to say.

"Helga, who is that guy?" he asked. For some reason he didn't really want to know the answer and he didn't know why but he asked anyways.

"Remember the guy who I got fired? Yup. Thats him." she said simply. Arnold gave her a dumbfounded look.

"Okay... And why is he leaving a bunch of boxes in front of your home?" he asked.

"I offered him a place to stay since he got kicked out of his home." she finished. Arnold couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Helga are you CRAZY!?. You don't know the guy!" he said outloud.

"Oh please Arnold, like you wouldn't help out someone who you got fired from their job and kicked out of they're home?" she told him.

"That being besides the fact Helga. Your a woman and he's a man! How can you be so light about this?" he told her, a million thoughts of what can happen if this guy moves in.

"Look Arnold! I just don't want Karma turning around and biting me in the ass if I don't do SOMETH-" Helga was interupted by Leo popping up in the middle of them.

"Oh man. Are the two love birds having a lovers quarrel?" he said looking at both of them. Arnold gave him a bewildered look as Helga gave him an annoyed one. "Oh and fyi..." he stopped. "football head" Arnold glared at Leo. "Blondy here doesn't really catch my eye soooo I don't think I'll do anything to her." he finished with a cocky tone. He saw the chips Arnold was holding and grabbed a bag. "Ooo chips!" he was going to run off when Helga snatched them from Leo.

"Leo, shut the fuck up and go take your shit out of my car!" she growled.

"Damn." he looked at Arnold "You need to control your girlfriends language football head." Arnold kept his glare on Leo.

"Do NOT call me football head! And Helga isn't my girlfriend." his tone got a bit softer towards the end as his expression got softer turning towards Helga. "Helga, are you sure about this?" he wanted to make sure.

"To be honest, I'm having second thoughts because the guys pretty stupid but I have to make up for what I did to him somehow." she smiled at Arnold. He returned the smile but with a bit of worries mixed in. Helga looked at the bag of chips she snatched from Leo.

"Oooo hot cheetohs! Nice! We can chill after we throw Leo's crap into that room im using as storage." she said grabbing all the things Arnold was carrying and going to open the door to her home. "Wanna help stupid over there?" she smiled.

"Who the fuck you calling stupid?" Leo noticed Helga talking. Arnold chuckled and started grabbing the box Leo was carrying.

"Here stupid, I'll take the boxes inside." he laughed. A little lost, Leo was left standing.

"What the hell man!" he said as he was finishing up taking all the boxes out of the trunk.

Once they finally finished taking the boxes inside and putting the little bit of things in the spare room to another area, they went to the living room and started relaxing and chatting.

"So... Leo right?" Arnold asked. Leo nodded as he drank the glass of water he had. "How old are you?" he wondered. Leo finished taking a gulp out of his water and then took a deep breath.

"I'm 22 years young and fended for myself since my parents pretty much disowned me but that all went to shits when I met satan over there." he pointed at Helga. She was about to tell him off but he continued. "I was born in LA. Blood type O. Birthday is June 29. Hmmmm." he thought. "Am I missing anything else? I'm sure you two were going to ask me a billion questions so I made it easier for you." he finished as he started gulping down the rest of his water. Arnold looked at Helga.

"Why the hell are you still calling me satan if your living under my roof now pretty boy? Learn to be more respectful or else your ass is going back outside!" she threatened. Leo gave a sigh.

"Fine. Fine. I'll chill with my choice of words then." he admitted defeat. Arnold looked at Leo curious to know something.

"If you don't mind me asking Leo, why do you say your parent's disowned you?" he asked. Leo gave Arnold a glance.

"Aren't we nosey?" he teased, getting a glare from Helga. He sighed once again. "Technically it's my old man and step mom. When I turned 18, I moved out while I was able to because that woman manipulated my old man in every way. She told him I did a whole bunch of shit when I didn't so my own father was going to kick me out, disowning me, but I ran before he had the chance to." Leo gave a saddened expression.

"I'm sorry to hear that Leo." Arnold put a hand on his shoulder. Leo looked up at Arnold and gently pushed his hand off.

"Thanks Arnold but I don't need your sympathy. That was years ago." he laughed. He brightened up a bit and sat straight up, slapping his knees. "Now it's time for me to ask questions!" he practically yelled. Helga and Arnold looked at each other.

"Ask away Leonardo." Helga teased.

"What's the deal with you two? You're dating right?" he said bluntly. Helga and Arnold were a bit blushed from the question but Helga answered it.

"How many times do we gotta say that were not dating you dweeb! Were friends and nothing more!" Shocked by the answer, Leo glanced at Arnold and saw that he had a bit of a sad expression as he looked at Helga. Arnold couldn't understand why but the words Helga used stung him on the chest a bit. Noticing Arnold's reaction he smirked and laid back putting his arms up behind his neck.

"Alright. Alright. I get it now." he had that devilish smile of his. "Well then Helga. What kinda guys ARE you into?" he smiled as Arnold's ears perked up a bit as if waiting to hear the answer to that question.

"What? What kind of a question is that?" she said defensively.

"Or are you not into guys?" he teased. Feeling slight anger, Helga stood up.

"If I was, you sure as hell wouldn't know!" she looked at Arnold in the eyes as she was turning and let a slight blush appear as she left the room. _Was that a... Did she just... No. I'm just imagining things. What's wrong with me._ Thought Arnold. He could have sworn he saw her blush but pushed it aside. Leo on the other hand knew this situation between these two. He had a ton of things running through his head. How to ruin the woman that screwed him over. _Revenge sure is sweet when there is another person involved._ He chuckled to himself.

"So Arnold. What kinda girls are you into?" he smirked.

A/N: Doesn't Leo sound like an absolute jerk? Lol I got my reasons! Im literally doing this as I go but I kind of have everything set and going. It's just a matter of actually putting it down and together haha.

I have some questions!

Do Arnold Helga feel in character?

What do you think of Leo?

And What do you think he's planning?

I would love to know these things in a review or comment please! I need feedback to keep my fuel going lol.

Till next chapter my lovelies!


	3. How Bad Could It Be

"So Arnold. What kinda girls are you into?" Leo asked in a laid back tone. Still having Helga in his mind a bit, Arnold just barely caught what Leo had asked.

"Huh... Oh... Um... I don't really have a type I guess." he scratched the back of his neck. Leo went and sat right next to him and put his arm around his neck.

"C'mon man! You gotta have a type! You like em busty? Curvey? Thin? Kiny? Sweet? You name it! Ayye since you helped me out today, I'll hook you up!" Leo said as he patted his chest. Arnold gave him a confused look.

"I don't know Leo. I have school and I work with Helga when I'm not at school. So I don't have much time in between..." He said looking down. Leo was quiet for a moment. Thinking.

"When was the last time you went out Arnold?" Leo asked a bit seriously. Arnold laughed because its been a good while. _Maybe it won't be a bad idea to just talk to someone._ Arnold Thought. "I take it that it's been some time then man huh?" Leo asked. Arnold nodded. "Man. That means you need some serious lovin! Look, I have this number to this girl that is good in bed and-" That instant, Arnold looked right at Leo and shook his head with a tint of red on his cheeks.

"What the heck Leo! No! No no no! I-I can't do that! I'm not like that!" Arnold let out. A bit shocked. Something clicked in Leo's head.

"Are you a v-" A hand had stopped Leo's last words. Arnold shushed him.

"Y-Yes now can we stop with this subject? " Arnold answered honestly and then sat down. Leo put his hand on his forehead and combed his hair back a bit.

"Oh man green eyes! Okay Okay! I think I have the right girl for you!" he said smiling as he took his phone out and started looking through his photos. A bit curious, Arnold tried peeking at what he was doing.

"You do?" Arnold asked. Leo then turned his phone around to show Arnold the picture of him taking a selfie with a girl. She had medium black hair, cat shaped; honey brown colored eye's, and she was dressed in a nice maroon dress.

"Ofcourse I fucken do my man!" he then turned the phone towards himself again. "I worked with her at my old job. I tried getting at her the few times we hung out but she was too nice and pure for me." he looked at Arnold. "Don't get me wrong. She's pretty chill but she just wasn't my cup of tea. You though. I think you two would fit eachother well." Leo winked at Arnold. Not knowing what to say, Arnold looked at the picture one more time. _She seems pretty nice. I guess it wouldn't hurt to hang out one time._ Arnold Thought.

"Okay. I'll do it but on one condition." Arnold said. Leo crossed his arms.

"Throw it at me."

"If it doesn't go well then you stop pestering me about girls. Got it?" he said in a serious tone. Leo crossed his heart and put his hand up.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." He and Arnold chuckled.

"So what's her name?" Arnold asked, curious about this girl he will meet... Maybe.

"Daniella but I called her Dani for short." Leo said. "Let me hit her up right now and see if she's down to have a blind date." he said. As he started typing on his phone. Arnold nodded and looked down at the floor until he heard Leo call him. "Hey Arnold. Look up." so he did so and a flash nearly blinded him.

"Wh-What was that?" Arnold said rubbing his eyes. Leo looked at his phone and said.

"Hmmm, not bad. I had to send her a picture of you." Leo laughed. Arnold blushed for a moment.

"N-no Leo! Here I'll take a better one!" Arnold said reaching for the phone. Leo just laughed.

"Ooops I already pressed send green eyes!" he teased as Arnold held Leo back reaching for the phone.

"If I get it now I can delete it before sh-" they were interupted.

"Uuuummm... What the fuck are you two doing?" Helga asked in confusion as she saw Leo on the corner of the couch with Arnold practically on top of him.

"Oh darn bro. We've been found out." Leo said in a sad tone as he looked at Arnold, giving a wink. Helga felt like she was going to go crazy on Leo when Arnold punched his shoulder and stood up as fast as he could. "Ouch! What the fuck!" he yelled.

"It was nothing Helga! I was just trying to get something from him! Anyways, I'm leaving. It's getting pretty late and I still have a project to do." Arnold finished as he made his way out.

"Okkkaayyy... I'll see you then football head." Helga waved. She turned her head to Leo and smirked.

"It sure is something else to get Arnaldo mad Leo." she crossed her arms. Leo stood up from the couch, rubbing his shoulder.

"What can I say, it comes naturally." he chuckled.

"Yeah and I'm sure it doesn't limit to just Arnold." she pointed out. Leo glared at her.

"Anyways blondy. Where can I shower?"

"C'mere. I'll show you." she said as she gestured for him to follow her. He did so and it was only a moment till she opened the door to the restroom. "You can use the towel hanging here. It's clean." she said as Leo was going to walk in until he decided to put a hand on the wall, having Helga lean back as he lowered himself to her eye level.

"Thanks. Wanna join me?" he lifted an eyebrow. Helga had no expression but put her hand up to touch Leo's arm.

"Sure Leo." she said in a low voice. Leo showed a suprised look until he was turned around and felt pain on his hand.

"What the- Ugh!" he was slammed against the wall with his arm twisted behind him.

"and while were at it why don't I break you're arm for fun?" she warned him. Feeling sharp pain on his arm as his elbow was shoved on his back he growled in defeat once again.

"I get it. I get it! Ouch!" he said as he was let go.

"Now that you learned your lesson." she said, as she put her hands on her hips. "I'm going to go and make me something to grub on before I jump in the shower and knock out. I'm sure you know your way around here now. It's not like it's a huge place so help yourself to anything." she said as she was going to turn around. Leo was moving his arm around, to lessen the pain.

"Alright. Got it. Thanks." he told her. "By helping my self to anything does that also mean y-" he was stopped by a death glare from Helga. "I'm just messin... Damn." he put his hands up in defense as he closed the bathroom door. As Helga made her way to the kitchen she thought. _This idiot is going to make me commit murder for trying to be nice._ Helga put her fingers on the temple of her forehead.

* * *

The night went on without anything else happening. Leo behaved and went to bed and Helga did as she said. The following day was Saturday and all Helga was going to do is spend the day at home writing some poems. She usually does her writing on her counter in her store so once she got up she made herself some toast and went downstairs. When Leo got up he walked around to try and find Helga but she was nowhere to be found.

"I wonder where she is." he said to himself. He decided to make himself an egg sandwich so he looked around for a pan, some bread, and mayonnaise. "She said I can help myself soooo." he made himself the eggs and put them in between the two slices of bread. He took a bite and thought. _Hmmm maybe she's downstairs._ So he walked halfway down the stairs and saw her sitting on a chair behind her counter. "This is where you are..." he said but slowed his words down towards the end as he saw Helga more clearly. She was so into what she was doing. Rays from the sun were hitting her in a way that made her sparkle. Her hair was down and messy, wore a baggy shirt, and some sweats but for some reason Leo just stood on the stairs staring at Helga as he saw a slight smile appear on her face. For a moment he felt an ache in his chest when suddenly Helga looked up and noticed him there. She chuckled.

"Finally up sleeping beauty?" she teased. Leo shook his head and thought _. What the hell was that_ He wondered.

"Sure am blondy." he continued walking down the stairs, biting his sandwich. He walked on the opposite side of the counter from Helga. "What are you up to so early in the damn morning?" he asked.

"I usually have Saturdays to myself doing my poetry but today there is a pest in my vicinity." she shrugged. Leo narrowed his eye.

"Ha ha." he faked. "Mind if I read?" he reached his hand out to grab the book until Helga grabbed it.

"Fuck no. Not yet anyway. If you want to read something there are tons of books here." she let go of his hand. "It is a book store after all ." she teased and looked back down at her book, starting to write once again.

"It is a book store after all." Leo mimicked in a low voice. Helga just chuckled with a bit of annoyance hidden in there. It was quiet for a little while as Helga wrote in her book and Leo skimmed around the books around the store. He yawned as he was about to head back upstairs when a thick navy blue book caught his attention. It wasn't the color that caught his eye but the title. He pulled it out of the shelf when Helga interupted his thoughts.

"The Will To Live. That's a good one. An older friend of mine that visited my shop one day spoke to me about her love for poetry and I asked to see some of her works. She showed me this one and I just had to have it in my store." Helga said with a slight smile as she held her head up with her hand, elbow on the counter. Whenever she thinks about her poems, she can't help but feel slight giddiness. Leo continued looking at the book. Analyzing it as he opened it and saw simple photos along with beautiful poems alongside them. He flipped a couple of pages before he closed it and just looked at the book.

"Mind if I give it a read?" he asked Helga. Being stuck in her writing she didn't bother to look up.

"Knock yourself out." she answered. Leo walked back upstairs with the book in his hand as he went into the living room and sat on the couch. He put the book on a small coffee table and just stared at it for a moment. He then digs in his pocket, getting his wallet out, and opens it to take out a folded picture. He looks at it for a moment and then puts it back in his wallet. He picked up the book and started reading every poem in there. _How bad could this book be if it reminded me of you._ He thought.

* * *

 **A/N** : I was going to put this chapter up friday but I didn't like how it was so I rewrote it and its more to how my thoughts are playing for this story.

Thanks for the reviews all!

Here are a couple of questions.

How do you think Arnold will act with this other girl?

How are you all liking Leo?

And what do you think of the story so far?

Thanks for reading!

Next chapter will more than likely be up soon so follow if you wanna be updated!


	4. The Grocery Store

**A/N:** Hii guys! Just wanted to clear something up! Arnold does not live with Helga. He still lives in the boarding house with all the borders, as slightly mentioned in chapter 1 lol.

Here, Helga and Arnold became really close friends through the years but I wanted to show as if Helga moved on a bit from Arnold as years went by. She tried not to obsess with him as much as she did and put her all into her poetry instead.

Arnold has thoughts of Helga behind his head but he always felt that it was just him tricking himself ever since the whole FTI incident. Of course he remembers what they said was in the heat of the moment but he didn't want to act like he had feelings for helga just because she said she did supposedly. He felt it would be wrong to not truly feel for her.

Anyways, that's how I'm trying to show them, as far as their relationship goes. :)

Now, chapter 4! :)

* * *

It's sunday. For Helga, Sundays consist of grocery shopping and tidying up the store a bit. Arnold usually helps her out on these day's just to have something to do as well since he doesn't do much aside from school and work anyways. It's the afternoon and Helga is waiting for Arnold so they can leave to the store in her SUV. She's just sitting on her couch, on her phone when Leo comes in.

"Morning Blondy. What are you up to?" he asked as he went to grab some orange juice from the fridge. Helga didn't think about it but he's been eating up her food. Sure, she offered him shelter until he gets back on his feet but it shouldn't be completely free. She turned around, putting her arm over the couch.

"You have some sort of money saved Leo, right?" he looked at her with a confused look.

"Yeah? I mean, it's not alot but it's something." he answered. "why?" asking curiously, drinking some juice he just poured himself in a cup.

"Okay good. You're comming with Arnold and I grocery shopping to pitch in for groceries since you've been eating all my food." she turned back around and continued on her phone.

"Hey. You said I could help myself to anything!" he said defensively.

"Yes, but you're like a bottomless pit and now you can buy your own crap on the side too." Helga exclaimed. "Anyways, your going to start looking for a job tomorrow so it shouldn't be a problem." she finished. Leo made a pouted face and then grabbed his cup of juice.

"Whatever. My bottomless pit and I are going to grab something real quick." he said walking to his room to get some things. As Helga continues on her phone, a bell sound fills the home.

"Finally football head." she stood up and went downstairs. She opened the door and was greated by the football head shaped friend of hers.

"Hi Helga. Ready to go shopping?" He asked.

"Not yet. I'm waiting for pretty boy to come down here. He's tagging along since he's been eating all my food." she said in a monotone voice. "Leo! Hurry up!" she yelled towards upstairs. Suddenly loud footsteps are heard from the stairs.

"Fuck! I'm comming! Keep you're granny panties on!" he said, now standing next to Helga. "Sup' green eyes! Long time no see!" he put a hand up.

"Leo. It's been a day. Hello by the way." Arnold ended with a sigh, remembering how Helga had seen them. Leo smirked, knowing Arnold was thinking of what he was thinking.

"Yeah, it's been a day, but I still missed you bro." he put his arm around Arnold's neck.

"You two sure have gotten all chummy." Helga couldn't help saying but she secretly didn't like the bromance Leo was trying to create. Arnold shoved him to the side as they all walked out onto the sidewalk.

"No where not Helga and get off Leo." Arnold said as he saw Leo turn around to see Helga locking up her door and turned back around to Arnold, putting his arm around his neck again. "Leo-"

"Shush! Remember about that girl I told you about? She's down for the blind date. She asked for your number but I don't even have it. You want hers?" Leo asked in a hushed tone, his eyebrows doing a worm movement as he smirked. Arnold was surprised that the girl had agreed. He opened his mouth to answer but was interupted.

"How much longer are you two going to stay like that? It's making me very uncomfortable as I wait so we can LEAVE." She emphasized her last word as she grew impatient.

"Got it Blondy. I'll try and be more discreet with lover boy here." Leo took his arm off of Arnold and whispered "later" as he went towards the back seats of the SUV. Helga went to the driver side and Arnold was in the passenger seat.

"Oh and Leo." Helga said.

"Yes Blondy?" he asked.

"STOP fucking calling me blondy. You know my name so use it!" she demanded. Arnold laughed only because he was waiting for her to crack from Leo constantly calling her that.

"Okay Helga, my dear." he teased. Arnold couldn't help but hold his laughter in by covering his mouth while Helga turned around to look at Leo.

"Leo, I swear I will throw you out onto incoming traffic as I drive if don't stop your bullshitting." She warned. Leo just laughed.

"I tease. I tease! I know Helga. I'll slow my roll." He finished as he crossed his arms. Helga turned to look at Arnold, noticing he was holding back his laughter.

"You want to be victim #2 football head?" she warned a second time. Arnold swallowed his laughter and put his hands up along with a cracked smile on his face. Annoyed, Helga ignores the two and starts driving towards the grocery store.

* * *

When they arrived to the grocery store Helga saw Leo sneak up to Arnold as both got their phones out and what looked like them exchanging numbers. _I guess I'm going to have to get used to them being all buddy buddy. Who knew someone vulgar like Leo could befriend someons calm and together like Arnold._ Helga thought shrugging her shoulders. She continued walking ahead of the two. Little did she know that Leo was giving Arnold the phone number of Daniella.

"There ya go man. Let me know what happens because I have a gut feelin' that you two will hit it off!" Leo said slapping Arnold's back. Uncertain of what to say, Arnold just answers how he could.

"Thanks I guess. Don't forget about the condition Leo, alright." Arnold made sure.

"Yeah Yeah. If it doesn't work out, stop tal-" he stopped. Arnold looked at him confused.

"Uhhh hello? Leo?" he called out as Leo looked over his shoulder so Arnold turned around. A devilish smile appeared on Leo's face.

"Hey Dani! How's it going?" Leo waved at the girl that was passing by them.

"What? Wait... Thats-" Arnold stuttered quietly as Leo slightly nodded.

"Hi Leo! What has you around here?... Aside from obviously grocery shopping." she chuckled. She turned to look at Arnold and brightened up. Arnold felt a bit shy at the sudden stumbling into each other. "Hey! You're... Arnold? Right?" she smiled.

"Yeah... You really remembered my name by just a picture and a text?" Arnold felt somewhat flattered. She let out a small laugh.

"Well it's not every day you see someone with a football shaped head." she said. Arnold chuckled.

"Oh, yeah. I guess that would give me away pretty good huh?" He scratched the back of his neck. Leo just smirked at the two. _Looks like my gut feeling is comming along nicely. So far they seem pretty good together. I better run after Helga and leave these two alone so Helga doesn't come breathing fire._ Leo thought.

"So Dani! I'm going to head back into the store to help my friend out. You two chat along and hang out! I'll text you when were about to leave Arnold!" Leo winked before he left the two alone.

"Leo! Wait! I have to go also!" he said almost running behind him before he turned back around to Dani.

"It's okay Arnold. You can go if you have something to do. Leo tends to... How should I put it... Rush things." she smiled gently. Arnold felt relief from how nice and understanding she was. He got his phone out and called a number on it. A tone is heard from Dani's bag as she reaches in it and gets her phone out as well. "Unknown caller?" she says aloud.

"That's my number. Leo had given me your number moments before now. Let's keep in touch." Arnold returned that gentle smile Dani had given him. She felt a slight blush appear on her cheeks.

"I would like that." She answered. Arnold turned around to find Helga and Leo.

"See you some other time Daniella!" Arnold said as he left. Dani just waved and smiled as she saved the new number on her phone.

"Darnit. Helgas going to be furious if she sees only Leo." Arnold gulped as he looked around for them. He walked into the store and went down a couple of isles until he found them. "There you two are!" Arnold let out. Helga and Leo turned their heads around so fast, Arnold could have sworn their heads would snap. "Ummmm is everything alright?" Arnold asked, a bit scared of the answer. Helga had an annoyed face while Leo had a shocked one.

"Leo was saying that when you and him were comming in that you suddenly snapped and punched a man in the face, jacked a car, ran over a cart, and drove away into the sunset with a playboy model on your lap." She said in the most annoued tone Arnold had heard from her. Leo stood up straight, crossing his arms.

"I'm still sticking to my story. It's not my fault green eye's does these things at the speed of light and acts like nothing happened." he said. Arnold couldn't believe the obvious lie Leo had made up. Helga looked back at Arnold.

"What took you so long Arnaldo?" she asked. Arnold was going to say that him and Leo bumped into a friend of his that he was going to keep in touch with but he didn't feel right going that much into detail. He wasn't lying. He just wasn't telling the full truth. _So then, why does it feel wrong not really telling her?_ He thought.

"Leo and I just bumped into a old friend of his when Leo suddenly ran away from me." he said with a bit of guilt. She looked at Leo once more and he just gave a slight smile as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You're such an idiot." she said simply as she turned to continue the shopping. Leo's forehead crinkled as he looked at her with a slightly upset look.

"Am not blondy." she turned around and glared at him only to see him hiding behind Arnold. She sighed and ignored the childish act. "What the hell man! Why didn't you stay with Dani!?." Leo whispered.

"Leo I couldn't just leave you alone with Helga. I don't want to have to bail her out of jail and burry your body all in one day." he laughed. Leo's face suddenly had a concerned look with the sudden thought of Arnold's words.

"Oh... You have a point..." chills were sent down his spine.

"Anyways, I gave her my number so we can keep in touch." Leo stood up and punched Arnold on the shoulder

"Atta boy! Get back in the game!" he said.

"Can you two hurry the fuck up already!" Helga yelled from the other isle. The two ran as they feared her wrath if they didn't.

* * *

A/N: So far so good! Y'all please let me know you're thoughts! Questions.

Does this feel a bit rushed?

Do you think each chapter is a good length or too short?

Till next chapter everyone!


	5. You're Hired

"Have a nice day." Arnold smiled to the customer waving bye to him as he left. He smiled as he looked around to see what he had to do. There were a couple of customers already there so better he stay where he's at.

"How's the day so far Arnaldo?" Helga asked as she put a couple of books on the counter.

"Whoa. New shipments?" Arnold asked. "And it's going okay so far. Not too slow. Not too busy." he smiled. Helga smiled back.

"Good. Just how I like it and yes. A couple of new ones and a couple of mine. Let's see if anyone likes them." she thought with a, now, faint smile.

"Helga, people come for your poems all the time." he reassured her. She looked at him and cheered up a bit.

"Yeah. I suppose I am the shit. Ain't I?" she said lifting her head up. Arnold just chuckled.

"You sure are Helga." They laughed a bit together. "I forgot to ask earlier Helga but I haven't seen Leo in the past few days. Where has he been?" he asked. Helga was flipping pages through the books to make sure they were fine.

"He's been trying to find a job or at least he better be. He came home around 8 last night so he better get a call back soon." she said with no expression. Arnold just looked at her.

"I wonder how it's going." Arnold said aloud.

"Excuse me. I'd like to buy these please." a customer came up. Arnold turned his full attention to her. Helga looked at the customer and smiled, then looked at the clock on the wall behind Arnold. _It's 11am right now. Hope that idiot finds something._ She thought. Just a few moments passed and the two customers that were there left. Helga checked the books she had just got them and put them up.

"You can head out football head. You got classes in a while so you should rest a bit before you head there." Helga said.

"Are you sure Helga? I don't mind stay-" he was interupted by the chime of the bell on the door. "Wel.. come.." Arnold slowed his words down as he saw who it was.

"Arnold! I knew it was you! I was walking along the street and I could have sworn I had seen you! My hunch was correct!" Dani said with a big smile.

"Hello Daniella. How are you?" Arnold gave a slight smile, a bit nervous from what Helga may think. _Why do I feel nervous?_ He turned to see her and to his surprise, she wasn't paying much attention to them as she was looking through a couple of books on the counter.

"I'm doing well. So you work in a book store?" she smiled looking around.

"Yeah. Poems and books to be exact." he corrected. Dani looked around till her eye's landed on Helga.

"Hello. I'm Daniella. An acquaintance of Arnold. You must be his boss." she put her hand out to shake Helgas hand. Helga looked up to see her.

"Hello. Yeah. It says manager on my name tag so you got me." she faintly smiled and shook her hand. "The names Helga by the way." Dani kept her smile and then looked at Arnold.

"I just wanted to say hi so I'll talk to you some other time Arnold. Let's make plans for this weekend. What do you say?" she walked towards the door and waved. Arnold nodded as Dani gave a smile, making her way out.

"Acquaintance huh?" Arnold turned around to see Helga with a faint smirk. Arnold started rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah. To be honest, this was all Leo's idea. He set me up for a... Blind date." he looked at Helga to see not much of an expression. "I had bumped into her when we had gone to the store and Leo was with me so I had already met her. We still have yet to actually make plans." Arnold explained. Helga chuckled.

"You mean until now." she continued chuckling. "Look football head, you don't need to explain anything to me. She seems pretty into you so go for it." Helga said as she grabbed and started reading a book she had on the counter. "Anyways, were just friends after all." she said in a fainter voice that she was sure Arnold wouldnt notice. Arnold didn't like the softer tone she gave him so he put his hands on the counter to get Helgas attention, with no succes. _Why can't you show me what you really think Helga._ He thought. He knows when something is off with her.

"Helga... " she looked up at him and he was going to let something out that he wasn't even sure of himself when a loud sudden chime rang and the door slammed open.

"Sup' ladies!" Leo barged in and put his arm around Arnold. "Ayyyeee! Green eye's! Been a while!" he laughed. Confused, Arnold just nodded at Leo.

"Hello Leo. Has been a little while hasn't it?" he smiled. Helga glared at Leo and crossed her arms.

"By you comming back so early and looking so preppy, I assume you got a job?" Helga hoped. Leo looked at her and took off his arm from around Arnold's neck.

"Hell na. No one seems to like me. I just thought I could chill for today." he grinned big. Helga rolled her eyes.

"Gee I wonder why nobody likes you." she sarcastically said. Leo put his arms over his head and behind his neck.

"I know right!?. Im charming and freakin sexy! Who would hate this adorable face?" he asked as he saw Helga and Arnold both raise they're hands. In astonishment, Leo gave them a glare. "How DARE you two!" he said looking hurt as Helga and Arnold looked at each other and started to chuckle. Not a moment passed when they suddenly looked away from each other with a quiet look. Noticing them, Leo was about to say something when the door chimed yet again. Leo quickly turned around, Helga and Arnold following.

"Welcome!" Leo let out with a smile and a preppy tone, to the other two's suprise. The customer was a little old lady. She smiled and went up to Leo.

"Ohh look at you young'n with your up-beat attitudes." she squished Leo's cheeck.

"Oh darn ma'am. You look just as young." he smiled, winning a small laugh from the lady.

"Oh goodness! If only sonny." she then got a paper out of her purse and handed it to Leo. "Would you mind helping me find these two books sonny. That's if you have them ofcourse." she asked. Leo got the paper and smiled.

"Ofcourse ma'am! Take a seat right over there while I go search for them. I'll show you after to see if they are it!" he said as he showed the small couch to the little lady and made his way. With a big smile on her face, she noticed Helga and Arnold, amazed by how well Leo handled the customer, and even more, that he knows how to find the books.

"He's such a wonderful worker miss. Please let his manager know that this little old lady will be returning more regularly." she smiled. Helga looked at Arnold, him doing the same, and they both sighed. They knew what was going to happen next. _Damnit Leo. How do you know this place so well already?_ Helga wondered. Making his way back with two books, Leo walks up to the little old lady and shows her the books.

"Are these it ma'am?" he said politely.

"Oh yes. Thank you very much." She got the books and stood up to buy them. Helga had helped her out and once the lady left, waving and smiling out the door, Helga and Arnold just stare at Leo. Waving bye, he turns to look at them as well.

"What?" he asked with a confused look.

"How in the world do you know your way around here already? And the way you treated that lady!" he had a shocked look.

"Oh fuck. Did I mess up? I didn't insult her did I?" He asked concerned. Helga got annoyed and Arnold laughed.

"No Leo. You gave her great service." Arnold smiled. Now smiling, Leo crossed his arms and lifted his chin up.

"Well thanks." he said proudly. "I guess I got used to the store a bit from reading a couple of books here." he chuckled. Helga rolled her eyes until they landed on the clock.

"Hey Arnaldo." she said, getting his attention, and then pointing at the clock.

"Oh man! I better leave before I get to class late!" Arnold said as he hurriedly made his way out. "See you both later!" he said leaving.

"See ya some other time bro." Leo said as he felt chills down his spine. He glanced at Helga as she gave him a glare. He slowly moved back towards the staircase. "I'll... be upstairs." he said almost making it until Helga grabbed him by the collar.

"Oh no your not. Your going to stay here and help me at the shop." she ordered.

"Wait... What? Help out?" he asked confused. Helga let go of his collar and crossed her arms, facing him.

"Yes. By help out, I mean work here. You'll be working here when Arnold isn't around and I'll pay you the same as Arnold so you can save up and then get the hell outta my home." she told him. Still confused, Leo scratched his head.

"But, why would YOU want me to work HERE?" He wondered.

"Criminey Leo! You just helped that lady out and made her a regular here! You also know how to look for the books so you know this place well by now. So it's obvious that you're not bad at this." Leo lifted an eye brow.

"Thank... You?" wondering of it was an insult or compliment. Then he shook of the confusion and decided to roll with it. "Alright then! What do you want me to do boss!" he said standing up straight like a soldier. Helga got a broom and gave it to him.

"Don't need to be so dramatic you dope. Just clean around for now. It's starting to get a bit dusty." she told him as she went behind the counter. "If you start screwing around with customers then you're out for good! You hear me?" Leo nodded and did as he was told. Helga gave a faint smile at his determination. _I guess he does want to start making some changes for himself._ She thought as she started looking through a couple more books.

The day goes by and once nighttime came Leo was finished for good. After getting everything set for the next day, Leo and Helga turned everything off downstairs and walked upstairs. Leo laid down on the couch while Helga went to grab herself something to snack on.

"Fuck. Who knew taking care of a little book store could be so tiring!" he complained. He got his phone out and looked at the screen. "It is NOT 9 o'clock." he said suprised by how time flew. Helga rolled her eyes as she got a bowl of grapes and sat on a armchair next to the couch.

"You said it. So isn't it obvious?" She stated. Leo glared at her and put his hand down, almost touching the floor. They were quiet for a few moments until Helga lifted her head up and looked at Leo. "So, a girl named Daniella came by today just to say hi to Arnold. What are you planning on Leo?" she said in a suspicious tone. Leo grinned.

"And how do you know I was the one who did anything?" He lifted his head up to look at her.

"Arnold said you set him on a blind date." she retored. _Damn that green eyes. Now shes gonna bark at me._ He thought. "I didn't say I didn't. I was just curious how you found out." he looked away a bit nervous but then shot back and looked at Helga with a grin. "Why are YOU so interested in Arnold's plans? Huh?" Helga's expression didn't change but she was trying to figure out what to tell him, keeping quiet. "Do you happen to... Like Arnold?" he said slowly. Helga's forehead scrunched up, giving him an angered look. "What? I'm not wrong huh?" he sat up and got closer to her.

"Are you fucking stupid? I was just curious. That's all." crossing her arms and looking to the side. Leo kept his evil grin and inched closer to her.

"If your so worried about him being with another woman then why not come to me instead." he was nearly right in front of her. "We ARE under the same roof you know." his face was getting closer to hers when she turned to look at him, knowing well enough how close he is to her. Having no expression on her face and Leo hovering right on top of her on the arm chair, she got just a bit closer to his face and smirked, surprising Leo, before she got right next to his ear and whispered.

"You were warned." as she lifted her knee up, rather hard, and Leo let out a screech as he grabbed his, now throbbing and full of pain, self and fell to the floor on his knees.

"Hey guys! You left the door open. You should really be more... What's... Wrong with Leo?" Arnold came in, pointing at Leo on the floor. Helga turned around and stood up.

"Nothing. He's just praying for a full recovery." she said as she slightly kicked Leo to the side as she walked next to Arnold.

"Okay... Anyways, I was going to ask if you two wanted to go out and get some wings. I just got done with some homework and I'm starving." he smiled. Helga smiled as well and nodded.

"I'm up for some wings anytime. Let me go and change real quick." she said leaving to her room. Arnold decided to kneel next to Leo and check on him.

"Hey. Are you alright?" Arnold asked a bit concerned. Leo lifted his head up. His face was red and he had tears. "Woah." Arnold unintentionally said.

"Fuck you green eyes. This... Is all... Your fault..." He managed before he slowly started standing and sat on the armchair, holding his precious jewels from the pain. Confused, Arnold was going to ask what happened but Leo interupted. "You just HAD to tell her I'm setting you up with Dani." Leo said more clearly now but with a grunt in his voice.

"Well of course I did Leo. Why wouldn't I? She's one of my closest friends." Arnold said. Leo looked at him with one brow up.

"Closest friend huh?" he said before he heard footsteps. Arnold wasn't sure what Leo was trying to say with repeating what he said. _We are close friends. Were not more or less. Right_ _? But.. Why would Helga get so upset at Leo for doing so?_ Arnold thought.

"You ready football head?" Helga asked as Arnold looked up. He saw Helga and felt a warmth on his face by the look of her. _Maybe.._ He thought without really thinking and shook his head. He smiled and nodded his head making his way to the door.

"So are you comming Leo?" Arnold asked. Leo didn't turn around or say anything. All he did was lift his hand up in the air and stuck the middle finger at both of them. Arnold shook his head at his gesture while Helga just completely ignored it. Closing the door, Leo slowly stood up and went to the freezer to try and find an ice pack.

"She's going to be hard to deal with damnit." he said to himself. "You'd figure I had learned my lesson by now too." letting out a sigh.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Holidays got in the way but I'm still on it so don't worry haha! Let me know your thoughts! :)

Till next chapter!


	6. Bet On It

Arnold and Helga jumped in Arnolds car and made they're way to a restaurant called Wing Stop. They have been there plenty of times so naturally it became one of their favorite places to eat, especially at night. Almost arriving there, Helga decided to have a bet with Arnold for fun.

"Hey football head. Wanna place a bet?" she grinned as Arnold was arriving at the parking lot.

"A bet? On what? And why?" he asked curiously.

"Just for shits and giggles." she chuckled. Arnold laughed at the phrase for moment as he parked.

"I suppose. Whats the bet?" he turned and looked at her. She held up her hand raising all her fingers up.

"We each have to eat 5 Atomic Wings. Loser has to do the one thing winner has them do." she gave a competitive smile. As she crossed her arms.

"Helga. Neither of us can handle that flavor." Arnold laughed. Helga lifted an eyebrow.

"Gee, I didn't know chickens drove Arnaldo." she teased. Suddenly something clicked on Arnold. He wasnt going to let Helga win. He put his hand in front of her.

"Your on Pataki!" Helga shook his hand as both smirked. They got out the car, inside the restaurant, and ordered their wings. After ordering, they sit down at a table and waited till the food was ready.

"Man I'm so ready for those wings! Haven't came in forever! Thanks for going over and picking me up football head." she smiled.

"No problem Helga. It's been a while for me too." he smiled back. "I kinda feel bad that Leo isn't here though. I guess I've gotten used to his presence."Arnold chuckled. Helga sighed and gave a annoyed look.

"I guess. He's down right annoying and a pain in the ass but the doofus has grown on me a little too." she said as her expression looked a little more angry at his stupidity earlier. Now thinking about what she had asked Leo, she wondered if she could ask Arnold so casually about it. _I'm sure asking Arnold about that whole thing isn't bad. Were friends after all so why wouldn't I be curious right? It's not like I still love him or anything._ She thought as she nodded her head to herself.

"Hey Helga." she turned to look at Arnold. "Can I ask y-"

"Arnold" his name was called out to get their order. He turned to the server and gave a slightly annoyed look.

"Finally! I'm starving here!"Helga said excited for her food. Arnold got up to get the order and their drinks. Once he sat down, he decided to save his question for later. "Now lets grub!" Helga said digging into theyre food. After they ate their wings and fries they were ready to take on their bet.

"I got you beat Helga. You can't handle something THIS spicy." Arnold smirked holding up an Atomic Wing.

"Pfft. In your dreams football head! Your gonna be diving in your own sweat after a couple of bites from how much you won't be able to handle this!" Helga told him holding an Atomic Wing as well. Each had 4 more wings in front of them and drinks ready, just in case. "First one to eat all 5, wins." she smirked. Arnold nodded.

"Go!" He suddenly said, getting a head start. Helga couldn't believe him but started digging in anyways. Eating the wings, both could feel theyre tongue go numb and lips feel as if fire itself was dancing on them. First one was done and each go for the second. Arnold was eating it fast but ate it with bites while Helga started scarfing them down in one bite. Finishing the second one, Arnold could already feel his stomach feel like it's going to explode. He was going to go for the third one but when he looked up to see Helga, he saw that she was on her way to the fifth wing. He smiles and put his hands up. "You win Pataki. There's no way I can catch up anymore." Putting the un-bitten piece of wing back on the plate she took her time chewing as she swallowed and drank almost all of her drink. Once she drank as much as she could, she put the cup down and startes breathing a bit more normal but with her tongue out.

"Never again... will I... bet on these Devil... Wings!" she said gasping a bit at each pause. Feeling as if her stomach was hell itself she holds it and puts her chin on the table. "I'm sorry stomach and butt. You will both pay for this later." she said. Arnold couldn't help but laugh.

"Helga you're gross." he kept laughing. Helga smiled, raising a brow as well.

"What? Do you not take shits? Aren't you human Arnaldo?" she laughed. Once they both calmed down from the intensity of the wings, they decided to put what was left of theyre food aside in a box. Getting ready to leave, Helga decided she was more curious than she thought about Arnold's blind date.

"Hey Arnold. So how are things going with that girl?" she said as casually as she could.

"You just met her today Helga."Arnold chuckled. "We haven't really talked since that moment." he smiled.

"Well yeah but I mean..." Helga kinda froze for a moment. "What do you think of her?" she asked. _What? What do I thinn of her? I barley know her yet... Why is Helga?.._ Arnold thought.

"Why do you ask Helga?" Arnold askes innocently and curious at the same time. Helga crossed her arms.

"W-were friends aren't we? Don't friends talk about eachothers relationships?" she said nonchalant. Arnold was taken aback for a moment.

"Yeah. We are FRIENDS and also. Relationship? I wouldn't call it much of a relationship yet." he let out a little more serious than he intended. Helga felt slight hostility from Arnold's tone.

"Why are you getting youre panties in a bunch Arnaldo? I'm just stating facts! No need to emphasize what I know we are and you obviously are looking forward to being with that Sully Sunshine of a gal." she stated as she kept eye contact. Arnold was starting to feel agitated by how Helga was talking and also hurt.

"I wasn't getting my 'panties in a bunch' but now I might be! Tell me Helga. What ARE we?" he subconsciously said. Saying before thinking. This is a first for Mr. Shortman but he's not regretting it. Helga just looked at him because his question caught her of gaurd. She looked away with a sullen look.

"Friends. Were just friends Arnold. You said it yourself." she said as she stood up. "I'll take a bus. Thanks for the food and I'll see you." she said as she started walking until she felt a hand pull her.

"No." Arnold said simply. _No? W-what does he mean no?_ Helga thought a million other things aside. Arnold was quite for a moment as he stood up from his chair. "Your not taking a bus at 11 at night. I brought you here so I'm taking you back." Arnold almost demanded. Helga looked down and took her hand back.

"Fine." she said as she walked to the car. Arnold sighed as he picked up the leftovers and followed. _Friends huh. Not that it's a suprise but of course I'm the only one feeling like this at the moment._ He thought to himself. He's realized that he has some lingering feelings for Helga but maybe it will pass. They are close after all. They are man and woman, how could he not grow some kind of attraction for her. All this Arnold had thought before and still does.

"Why is it bothering me so much more lately though?" Arnold told himself. The car ride home felt quiet along with some tension. He glanced at her every now and then but couldn't see her face since she was looking out the window. "You know." Arnold said, trying to break the silence. "You've won the bet, so I can do one thing you want me to do." he said smiling. Helga turned to look at him and couldn't help but crack a small smile from his dorky smile.

"Yeah. I guess I do." she turned back to the window.

"Aren't you gonna use it?" asked Arnold.

"Na. I'll save it." She said very plain and simple.

"Save it? Wait, that wasn't-"

"This is my stop Arnold. I'll see you tomorrow." Helga said, getting out of the car the moment Arnold parked. _I wonder if she's really that upset._ Arnold pondered. Meanwhile, Helga dashed into her home, seeing Leo lazily on the couch.

"Hey thunder thighs. What's the rush?" he said. Helga almost completely ignored him, only giving him a glance as she tossed him the bag of leftovers and went towards the hallway. "Oohhhh! Some wangs! Fuck yeah!" Leo almost instantly went right into the container holding the wings. "Wing Stop? Never heard of that one. Hmmmm. Lets see." Leo looked through the wings. There were three different looking ones. Not knowing the flavors, he decided to eat the ones that looked less spicy, and enjoyed them quiet a bit. "Damn these are good! Next time I have to go with them!" he said as he grabbed one of the atomic wings. Not thinking it's all that spicy, he almost instantly demolished the first one and went to the next until he felt his mouth on fire. "Holy fuck!" Leo stood up and ran to the faucet, sticking his mouth right under it. Having water pour all over his mouth and face, he turns the faucet off and breaths. "What the hell..." he stands taking deep breaths until he hears Helga walk towards the fridge.

"Oh yeah. There are Atomic Wings in there. Watch out for those." she said with no emotion, grabbing a water bottle and heading to her room.

"And you couldn't have told me this sooner!?." Leo nearly yelled.

"Nope." she said without even looking at him. Leo glared at her and decided to call it a night. "I guess I don't blame her for still being mad but why is she acting colder than usual?" he wondered.

Unbeknownst to Arnold and Leo, Helga was currently fighting a battle. A battle with her butthole and stomach that she is losing horribly. Trying to keep her composure was even hard feeling how she felt. Arriving home she dashed out of Arnold's car, nearly ignored Leo, and ran to the restroom and will be doing for the rest of the night.

"Never again! Never will I eat those wings again! My ass is burning and my stomach is churning! I shouldn't have made that bet..." She said full of regret as she sat on the toilet for half the night.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Some questions for you all!

Do you know/like WingStop? I LOVE IT!

Do you all think the stories good so far?

Should I continue it still or forget it? ;p

Please let me know in a comment/review and favorite/follow/share if you like this please! I would greatly appreciate it! Till next chapter! :)


	7. Feelings

**A/N:** Sooo I forgot what day I was on so lets say it's the weekend now lol Enjoy! :)

* * *

"Morning Sleeping Beast." Helga tells Leo as he lazily walks towards the couch. It's fifteen past ten and Helga has been up for a while already, having gone to the store and taking care of a few things. She was now relaxing on the armchair as she drank her hot chocolate and watched tv.

"Mmmm. I am pretty beast, ain't I?" he chuckled as he flopped on the couch. Helga rolled her eyes at his stupidity as she continued watching tv. "Aye. Make me some fooooddd." Leo asked in a lazy tone. Helga didn't even glance at him.

"You must be insane." she simply stated. Leo glared at her as he sat up. "Go make your own food. I'm not your mom." she finished.

"Sure as hell your not!" he sounded as if he took it to heart so she glanced at him but he had already gotten up, starting to make himself something to eat. _I wonder if that was something I shouldn't have said._ Helga wondered. Sure, she's a bitch at times but she's not a heartless one.

"Hey Leo." she was going to ask but he immediately shot back.

"No." Helga was suprised.

"You don't even know what I'm going to say." she told him. He lookes at her as he put his bread in the toaster.

"Something about my mom I bet." he raised his eyebrows.

"Maybe." she said as she shrugged her shoulders. Leo kept his eyes on her, as if in thought. He looked down for a moment at his toast and once it popped out he answered.

"One question." Now Helga was really curious. She nodded and waited as he grabbed himself some milk and made some toast with peanut butter and jelly. Once he sat down on the couch again, Helga sat up.

"You had told us that your dad pretty much disowned you because of your step mother but you never mentioned your actual mom. Are you close to her?" Helga asked. She had alot more questions but she didn't feel right asking anything else at that point.

"Yeah. We were close. She was the only one that felt like she cared about me, unlike my old man and that witch." he took a bite of his bread as he thought. Helga felt a bit intrigued to learn something new about Leo and not about something stupid. Leo let out a chuckle. "You wouldn't believe me but she was into poetry like you. She was crazy about it and she would read me something new every night as a kid. All the good things I remember are about her." he smiled. "My old man wasn't a bad guy either but once that woman came into the picture, it all went downhill." his smile dissappeared as he started at his toast again and put his eyes on the tv.

"Wow Leo. I didn't know you had this side to you. She sounds like a great person." Helga said in the most honest tone. Leo glanced at her and gave her a genuine smile. One that took Helga by surprise. Not knowing what to do or say, she just smiled back. Leo felt as if something was tugging on his chest but he didn't take his eyes off of Helga. His smile got a little gentler as he looked down a bit.

"It's wierd. Sometimes you remind me so much of my mom." he told Helga as he looked at her again.

"How is that?" she asked.

"Just in general. Not your looks but just your personality in a way." he chuckled. Helga raised an eye brow. "The way you love poetry. The way you just do as you please. Those moments your unexpectedly nice. She was way nicer but-" he suddenly caught himself going on and on about Helga. He looked up at her and she had a surprised look from the sudden talk. Leo took the last bite of his toast and slouched back. "Anyways. I said one question and I answered it so thats all." he gulped his toast down. Helga still somewhat suprised from how Leo was talking about her. She put her elbows on her knees and her chin on her hands.

"Are you stalking me or what?" Helga asked. Leo looked at her with a look that said _serious?_

"We live under the same roof so no. Sorry to sadden you but this hunk of a god isn't into stalking woman." he stated. Helga couldn't help but laugh as she stood up. "What's so funny?" he saw her leaving into her room.

"It's just hilarious how you think your a" she put her hands up and signaled quotation marks "hunk" she put her hands back down and continued laughing. Leo stood up.

"Fuck yeah I do! And a god! Don't you forget-" she closed the door to her room before he even finished. He sighed and sat back down on the couch, scratching his head. "What in the world. Why was I talking about my mom to her." he wondered. _I need to be on my toes. I can't let my gaurd down so much so stop being so sensitive and do what you've planned Leo!_ He thought to himself. He threw his head and arms back, flopping on top of the couch. "I CAN'T start catching feelings now. I just can't. I mean what the fuck is wrong with me!" he scolded himself in a hushed tone as he moved his arms around. "That time when I went downstairs and just a second ago when she smiled..." he stopped. "Fuck man." he put him arms on his eyes. "Telling her about my mom... I didn't think I would tell anyone." he stood quiet for a moment. "I need to stop. I need to get out." he shot up and went into his room. Getting dressed, he sees the poetry book a borrowed from downstairs. He puts his hand over it. _She really does remind me of you mom._ He thought. He shook his head as he put his jacket on and dashes out.

Helga heard the door almost slam closed as Leo left.

"What's wrong with him? He shouldn't be slamming doors like that! That dope!" she said aloud as she was getting ready to head out herself. She was thinking about Leo and his mom. _I wonder what happened to her and if she's alright._ She thought. She was kind of hoping he would have said but he seemed to have been choosing his words wisely. _Oh well._ She thought. She got her bag and was getting ready to go out when she thought to see what Arnold was up to. She got her phone out of her jeans and called him.

" _Hello?"_ came from the other line.

"Hey Arnaldo. Want to head to the mall with me? I'm going to grab a couple of things." she asked.

" _I'm sorry Helga. I have plans today with Daniella. I'll go next time though."_ he answered. Helga felt a squeeze on her chest, not because of their talk about Dani last time but the other half of the conversation. Staying quiet, Arnold called her name. " _Helga? You there?"_ he asked.

"Yeah football head. Okay then. I'll just catch you another time then." she said and was about to hang up.

" _Helga! Wait!"_ Arnold called out before she did.

"Yeah?"

 _"Are you alright?"_ he asked. Helga chuckled.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she retored. Arnold just hummed.

" _Alright then. I'll talk to you later then Helga."_ as they hung up. Helga put her phone away and started to make her way out.

"Were just friends. Nothing else."she told herself. "C'mon Helga, old gal. You're not the obsessed elementary schooler you were. You've moved on. You've had other guys." she locks the door to her store. "Sure none of them were prince charming but who in the hell would want a prince charming! I need a fucking MAN!" she said enthusiastically as she made her was to her SUV. "So stop thinking and let him live his life. This way, you won't be hurt anymore." she nodded and made her way.

* * *

Arnold had no classes. It was twelve and he was waiting in front of a restraunt for Daniella.

"I wonder if she's fine." He thought as he waited. That is until he saw a girl with jet black hair in a ponytail and dressed casually in some worn out denim jeans along with a loose navy blue shirt that was long on its sides. She was going pretty fast. "W-Woah!" Arnold was startled when he caught her as she was catching her breath. "Daniella are you okay? Why were you running?" Arnold asked as he looked around. She sprung up with her hands on her sides.

"Who? Me?.. Oh, I'm good! I just didn't want to be late!" she said so simply, catching her breath still. Astounded, Arnold couldn't help but laugh at her for a moment.

"You're already a bit late so you shouldn't have rushed yourself." he laughed. "It's no problem for me. I'd rather you get here safe than collapse from exhaustion before we actually hang out." He couldn't help but tease a bit. Dani just looking at him couldn't help but blush a bit.

"Oh.. Oh man. I really am aren't I?" she laughed as well. "Sorry about that but don't worry. Even if I did collapse, I would find a way to make it up to you." she smiled. Arnold smiled back as he opened the door to the restraunt, letting her in first. "Oh what a gentleman." she said as she entered.

"Not at all. It's just common courtesy." he said. Dani chuckled.

"Well even if it is common courtesy, not many guys do that anymore." she thought for a moment. "Actually not many people in general. It's sad really." she said. Arnold nodded in agreement as they found a table.

"People now a days are so dark and rude. A little bit of politeness and looking at the brighter side of things always helps others." he told her. She clapped her hands.

"I couldn't agree with you more Arnold!" They laughed as they looked up at the menu and started to decide what to order.

After some time. They chatted as they ate. Shared interest. Talked about themselves and they were really hitting it off. When they were done they went out and walked towards a street fair that was close by. No rides or anything. Just a whole lot of little tent markets and food.

"So lets share some secrets Arnold!" Dani turned to him with a big smile. Arnold raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of secrets? I'm not really the kind of guy that hides things." he said honestly. Dani laughed.

"Nothing like deep dark secrets. Heck no! Just something personal about ourselves." she told him.

"Like?" he askes curiously. She looked forward as she put her hands behind her back.

"Like our past relationships." she said. Arnold wasn't surprised at the question. It was bound to come up and like he mentioned, he has nothing to hide. She looked at him to see his reaction but there wasn't really one. He just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Okay then! I'll start!" she clapped her hands together. "Okay now let's see. I've only really had two relationships and they were both a bit long. The first was a year and the second was a little over a year. They both ended the same, cheating, except... " she looked at him. "The second one cheated on me with a guy." she put a hand to her face. "I can never live that one down. I always feel as if I made him gay or something!" she said. Arnold couldn't help but chuckle, she glared at him.

"I'm sorry Daniella but there is no way you can MAKE someone gay." he said simply. "I don't see how that could happen with someone who has such a great personal as you." he complimented, getting a blush from her. He noticed so he looked away for a moment.

"Do you really think so? Well then, that makes me feel a bit better that you said that." she smiled to herself. "Anyways, it's your turn mister gentleman." he glanced at her as she chuckled. Arnold just gave a smirk at her dorkiness.

"Honestly there isn't much to say for me. I guess you could say I've been in a few relationships but they never really lasted long. It was always either that I'm too oblivious or too into my school work and job so they never really worked out." he said.

"Well thats a shame." Dani said. "Is there anyone who you have an interest in right now?" she asked suddenly as she didn't dare look at Arnold, having a tint of red on her face. Arnold had Helga in his head because he did like her. He knows he does even if its just a smidge but he didn't feel it was for the right reasons and he didn't want to ruin their friendship. He looked at Dani and thought, _She's a great girl and she's fun to be with but..._ He thought. _Maybe if we keep this going I'll come to like her in that way more. Yeah._ He concluded in his head. He already knew she liked him and he didn't want to hurt her.

"Yeah I do." he smiled at her but getting a slight image of Helga in head head and shook it off. Dani looked at him and smiled.

"Honest?" she smiled big. Without Arnold doing or saying anything else she put her hand out in front of Arnold. A bit uneasy, but not showing it, Arnold grabs her hand and they continue walking without a word.

* * *

"Fuck. Why did I have to buy so many things."Helga told herself as she was walking on the second floor at the mall. She had gone to a grocery store, to the book store, to a furniture store, and a couple more places and although she didn't get anything big, she got alot of small things. It wasn't super heavy but it was weighing her down. She decided to sit down and take a rest on a bench nearby. "What time is it." she wondered. She got her phone out and saw that it was a bit past one. "Ugh. Why have I been out for so long." she told herself as she layed back a bit.

A little further down from her was Leo, walking and eating a corndog. He had just been walking around and window shopping since he left home. He was about to head towards the escalator to go back once he saw a certain blonde.

"You've gotta be kidding me." he said to himself. He was going to continue down the escalator and leave until he saw Helga get back up and carry all those bags. He rolled his eyes. "Why in the fuck would you carry that many bags." he said as he walked up to her and grabbed all the ones on her right hand. Helga gave Leo a death glare, not knowing its him, and nearly went a-wall on him.

"Who the f-" she yelled as she shot around to see who would grab her bags. Before she could throw a punch she noticed it was Leo and eased a bit. "Oh it's you."she said in a monotone voice. A little offended Leo glared at her.

"That's all? Not even a 'Hi' or 'Thank you?' " he asked as they walked. Helga stopped in her tracks and bends forward a bit.

"Arigato." and continues walking, leaving Leo a little dumbfounded.

"Wait." he dashed to her. "Wait a fucking minute! Did you just insult me!?" he asked. Heading down the escalator, Helga looked at him.

"If thats what you think" she said. Leo was going to reply back but she continued. "but no. I said thank you." she looked in front of her now. Leo's face brightened up a bit.

"Oh. Oh! Well you're welcome! See. Wasn't that easy?" he smiled, walking next to her. Helga just shook her head a bit. She randomly thought for a moment about how Arnold's date had been going. She wasn't paying too much attention to wjere she was going but it was enough to not bump into anyone.

"I wonder how Arnold's date is going." she spoke to herself a little louder than intended. Leo looked at her, suprised but at the same time not really, at the question.

"I'm sure theyre hitting it off." he replied to her. She looked at him because she didn't expect an answer since she was talking to herself but she went along with it.

"How do you know that?" she asked him.

"Well when we met up with her at the grocery store that one time she seemed really into him so it's only natural." he finished the corndog he had and threw it away. "Green eyes needs some lovin' since all he does is school and work." Helga looked at hom for a moment, not denying what he said. _Arnold does need to get out more. Maybe I should let Leo work a bit more so football head can have more time to himself._ Helga wondered. Leo noticed that she was really into thought so he decided on something. "Hey." Helga looked at him.

"What?" she replied. Leo pointed at the theaters that was steps away from them. "Wanna watch a movie. I'll pay." he shrugged. "I've been wantin to watch The Bye Bye Man." Helga lit up a bit.

"That movies out?" she asked with a bit of delight in her tone. Leo chuckled at her excitement that she herself didn't notice till he did. "I mean, sure. Whatever." she said walking towards her car.

"The theaters that way." Leo stated as he pointed towards the opposite direction. Helga didn't turn or anything. She just lifted the bags she had in her hands. Leo looked down at the ones he had. "Oh." he said as he sprinted to Helga.

"You're buying me popcorn and a drink too." Helga said.

"What? Hell no. You're getting that yourself." Leo demanded. Helga looked at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"Fuck it. Was worth a try." she said as they put the bags in the car.

* * *

 **A/N:** So this one's pretty long and just because I felt like it haha. Can you kind of tell I'm trying to end this soon? I don't want to do more than 20 chapters but we'll see. I just dont want to lose interest in this!

Anyways, thanks for the reviews/comment yall! It really helps! :)

Some questions:

How do you all like Dani and Leo?

Did you guys expect Arnold to get with Dani?

Do you guys know what Leo's up to?

Be sure to let me know what you think and follow if you like this! :)

Till next time!


	8. Proposition

A few hours have passed since Helga and Leo went into the theater to watch a movie. Once it had finished, people left and right just stared at the two as they came out laughing.

"Oh my god! That movie was horrendous!" Helga said laughing. Leo followed as he was grabbing his stomach.

"It didn't even make sense! Each time he came out I just couldn't hold it in because why would a train whistle come up each and every time he comes out?" Leo said as they calmed down. "Oh man. That was a good laugh. Im glad I didn't watch this alone because I probably would have left mid-way." he told Helga.

"Same here. I would have complained. That was just not good at all." she chuckled as she smiled. Leo felt his cheeks get a bit warm but turned before anything else.

"So, you ready to head back?" he asked Helga as he started walking towards her suv.

"Yeah. I'm pooped." she said, walking lazily a bit behind Leo.

"Helga?" The two heard next to them. They turned to see Arnold and Dani, hand in hand. Leo, noticing what may have happened, looked at Helga but saw no change in her expression. "You two just heading back from the mall?" Arnold asked looking at Leo.

"Not really green eyes. We just got done seeing a movie that sucked balls." he chuckled.

"Always with that foul mouth Leo." Dani stated with a chuckle.

"Fuck yeah." Leo smirked. Dani just rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, are you two still on your date?" Helga asked. Arnold nodded.

"Yeah. Were going to go and watch a movie ourselves." he replied. Dani looked at her phone.

"We should hurry up baby. Were going to be late if we don't get going." she said pulling Arnold and waving bye to the others. _Baby?_ Leo, Helga, and Arnold all thought at the same time. Leo let out a snicker as he waved.

"See you some other time baby!" he yelled as he saw Arnold talking to Dani and turn at him, giving a glare, only to look back at her. He laughed as he turned to look at Helga. "See. I told you they would hit it off." he said. Helga looked at him without any sort of expression and went towards the car. "Did I say something wrong?" he followed Helga. Once they got in the car Helga was just staring at the wheel for a couple of moments.

"You didn't say anything wrong Leo. I guess it was just sudden for me to see them get so close so fast." Helga admitted, catching Leo off gaurd.

"Whoa. Whoa, wait a second. Where is this comming from?" he asked, laying his back against the car door as he put his full attention on Helga. She suddenly turned to him and glared, giving Leo a scare.

"You seem to already know I had a thing for football head! Might as well come clean with it!" she let out as she started the car causing Leo to hurry and buckle up. "Criminey! I'm just sick of keeping these thoughts to myself! Might as well let someone brainless hear me out, that way I know you'll forget the next day!" she said almost furious. Leo was confused but flattered at the same time.

"Thank... You?" he let out. "In my defense though, I'm not as brainless as I seem." he corrected. Helga just looked at him with a tired look and then looked back at the road. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Leo asked a bit insulted now. Helga just sighed.

"Let me think and shut up. I'll tell you when we get home." she said. Leo did just that and crossed his arms as they made they're way hom. _Things are going to get interesting. Maybe my plan will finally play out?_ He smiled at himself.

* * *

As Dani pulled Arnold, making sure they get to their movie on time, he thought to himself. _Baby? Where did that come from?_ He asked himself as he stopped Daniella.

"What's wrong? The movies going to start soon." she said with a big smile. Arnold, on the other hand, didn't.

"See you some other time baby!" Arnold heard behind him, knowing well enough who it was so he just turned around to give him a glare and back with his attention on Dani.

"Daniella, you just called me baby back there and it was kind of-" he tried to finish but was interrupted.

"Well were a couple now aren't we?" she asked.

"We are but I'd rather take things a bit slower. We literally just got together and don't know all that much about eachother so it's all going kind of fast for me as it is." he admitted as he scratched the back of his neck. Taking a moment to process what Arnold was saying, Dani nodded in agreement as a tint of red appeared on her cheeks.

"Oh man Arnold, I'm sorry." She let go of his hand. "I'm just really excited and I guess I just got carried away." she said shyly. "If you want even, we can hang out another time." she laughed. "We've been out for kind of a while now." she said. Suprised by her reaction, Arnold smiled and grabbed her hand, making Dani blush a bit more.

"Maybe we can watch this movie next time then." he gave her a sincere smile. "I'll drive you home." She smiled back.

"I would really like that." she replied as they made their way to the car. "You know Arnold. I really like you alot. Your not like other guys." she complimented him. He just let out a chuckle.

"I'm like every other guy Daniella." he said. She then shook her head in disagreement.

"You're not at all." she stated. "And stop calling me Daniella! Call me Dani." She smiled. Arnold did as well as he looked at her and back in front of him.

"I can do that." he said. "Dani." he simply said as if in thought with a husky voice making Dani feel shivers down her spine. She then slightly punched him on his shoulder. "Ouch." he said, once he looked at her, she had a blush that went to her ears.

"You don't just say my name like that." She told him. Confused, Arnold just kept walking.

"Sorry." he told her. _Man. Girls are confusing._ He thought.

* * *

Leo and Helga had arrived home. Took all the bags they had in and sat down on the couches. Helga on her usual armchair and Leo on the usual couch just laying lazily.

"So." Leo started. "What's your deep and dark secret you want to suddenly let out?" he teased with a grin. Helga just sighed while Leo was expecting a glare, a punch or something.

"Arnold and I are just friends." Helga started off. Leo nodded.

"Yeah, that much I know." He bluntly said.

"When we were dorky kids I was head over heels for him but as time went on I just kind of distanced myself from that side of me." she admitted, not looking up at Leo. "We've been fine as friends and coworkers. Heck, he's even had past relationships." she chuckled. "Just. Recently it's felt different." her expression became a bit solemn. Without her noticing, Leo had his full attention on her.

"How do you mean by different?" he dared to ask.

"As in I've felt like he's been having some sort of interest in me and.. and I don't know how to handle it." she told him. _Yes! Now this is my chance!_ Leo thought.

"Well I'll tell you now Helga. There is definitely something going on between you two indecisive teens and it isn't friendship." he grinned. Helga glared at him.

"Teens?" she repeated with a growl. Leo scooted a little closer towards her.

"Yes yes. Now look. I have a proposition for you." Leo said. Helga sat up straight, as if insulted.

"I'm here telling you something I have yet to tell anyone and you have a fucking proposition for me?" she said out loud. Leo nodded.

"Sure do. One that may get lover boys attention all on you." he said with a devilish smile. Helga looked at him with a suprised look.

"You idiot! I don't want all his attention on me! I don't know what I want so why would I agree to that!?" she nearly yelled at him. Leo was thrown aback for a moment.

"You sure don't look like you don't want his attention." He said. Helga glared at him. "Anyways, that offers on the table anytime." he said as he sat a bit more comfortably. "So how do you feel about him and Dani being a couple now then?" he asked. Helga calmed down and just stood quiet for a moment.

"I don't really feel anything I guess. Suprised that he's gotten into a quick relationship with her since he's so dense but I don't really feel torn or anything." Helga said while thinking at the same time to make sure she wasn't fooling herself. Leo chuckled.

"I call bullshit because of how I see you two but whatever floats you're boat." he laid back a bit while Helga looked at him curiously.

"How exactly do you see us?" she demanded. Leo grinned and put his arms behind his head.

"For instance, you two obviously have a long history so there is BOUND to be some sort of attraction!" he said very simply. "Your mood always changes whenever he's around. I see you two blankly looking at each other sometimes." he would have kept going but he saw Helga put her hand up, telling him to stop.

"Okay! I get it!" she said as she started biting the tip of her thumb nail, thinking. "And what was this stupid proposition of yours?" she nearly said under her breath. Leo grinned devilishly. He got up and sat on the arm if Helgas chair and put his arm around her neck.

"We get him jealous." he said, thinking she would agree but to his (not so) suprised self, she punched him on the chest making him quickly pull his hand back.

"Fuck! That hurt! Be more lady like damnit!" He massaged his chest. Helga looked up at him.

"I'll be more lady like when you stop being an idiot." she told him. "What makes you think I'll be with you even if it isn't real?" she told him.

"I'm not that bad a guy. Damn. I feel a little hurt." He said in a sad tone, not entirely lying. "You may not consider it right now but if the time ever comes then I'll be under this same roof as you." Leo told her. She stood up and looked at him.

"What are you talking about? You're supposed to be out of here soon." she said as she walked away. Leo looked at her with an astonished look.

"Wait! I thought that part of the deal was already out since I'm working here?" he told her. She shook her head and grabbed a apple from the kitchen.

"Nope. You got a job so hurray for you but you still have to get the heck out of here." she said with a grin. Leo just couldn't believe her.

"Really? And here I thought we were becoming friendly roomates!" he pouted. Helga just busted out laughing. "It's not THAT funny you ass." he looked at her with an annoyed look. She started just chuckling and acted as if wiping a tear from her eye.

"Yeah. Yeah it is." she said as she leaned against her counter, one arm on it while biting on the apple with the other. "Fine. Let's say this." she told Leo, still chewing on her apple. "You put in some more hours and you could stick around a while longer." she looked at him as he raised an eyebrow along with a grin growing on his face.

"I knew you liked me, even if it was a pinch." he proudly said. Helga then stood up straight and walked towards her chair.

"Or you can get the hell out of here by tomorrow." she said as she was looking at her apple. Leo put his hands up in surrender.

"I was just messing around!" he said quickly, lowering his hands. "but what about green eyes? Wouldn't I be taking his hours?" he asked.

"Thats the point." she told him, him giving a confused look. "He should be spending more time on his school and new relationship if he wants both to succeed." she thought outloud. Leo noticed that even though she can be tough, she has a pretty big heart. He put his hand up to his forehead as if saluting.

"Alright then boss. Want me to inform green eyes for ya'?" he asked. Helga gave him a slight smile as she hummed in agreement to to his question. She then looked at her clock and saw the time.

"It is not almost 6 o'clock already." she stood up and started making her way downstairs. "I need to get some stuff together in the store so tell me later what Arnold said." she ordered as she walked downstairs. Leo nodded and stood up, ready to make himself something to eat.

"How should I tell green eyes that she doesn't want him working here that much anymore?" he thought while smiling as his plan is slowly piecing itself together.

* * *

 **A/N:** This chapter so far is done! I've been feeling lazy about continuing this but you know what? I want to see how it ends as well hahaha. I have my bits and pieces and ending but how it plays out is the best part!

-Are you all enjoying it?

-How many chapters do YOU think are left?

-How are Helga and Arnold to you guys?

Let me know please!

Comment/ Review/ Favorite /Follow!

Whenever people show me love, I get all giddy and start on my stories a bit faster ;) lol so thank you to those who do!

Till next chapter everyone!


	9. Arnold's Room

It's sunday morning and to Helgas suprise, she sees Leo up when she's making herself some breakfast. Yawning, he rubs his eyes and walks next to her.

"Mmmm that smells good." he says in a lazy tone. Sniffing the delicious aroma of bacon and eggs, Helga removes the pan without Leo noticing until he hears her footsteps leave.

"Ofcourse it is. I made it."Helga said as she sat down on her couch to start eating.

"Awee man. I thought you would be nice and give me some." Leo pouted as he sat on the couch.

"There's food to make in the fridge and you have two hands. Use them." Helga told him. He just threw his arms back and sighed loudly. "Why are you up so early?" she asked, curious to the miracle of Leo getting up early on a weekend.

"Texted green eyes to see when he would be free. He said he's doing homework all day but he'd rather I visit him in the morning." He said simply, still lazily thrown on the couch. Raising an eyebrow, Helga wondered why he would visit him.

"What are you going over for?" she asked. Leo lifted his head up to look at her.

"Really? You told me to tell him about me jacking his hours." He said getting up and stretching. Helga just made an 'oh yeah' kind of face. "I'm gonna get ready then." he said as he slowly passed Helga. "What the fuck is that?" Leo said, pointing beside Helga. The moment she turned, Leo quickly grabbed a piece of bacon from her plate and dashed to his room. Helga quickly noticed but didn't want to waste her energy on chasing him.

"You better watch yourself next time idiot!" she yelled as she angrily chewed on her final piece of bacon. "I hope he doesn't tell Arnold anything unnecessary. That dope." she said under her breath.

* * *

Walking to Arnold's house, Leo is in thought, almost arriving. _What am I gonna tell green eyes._ _I have to let him think Helga doesn't care about him but I still have to make it sound like her. Otherwise, I'll lose my chance to get things started._ He contemplated, trying to get his plan into action. Arriving at Arnold's home. He knocks on the door with no answer.

"Woooh hoooo. Anyone home?" he said in a loud voice. He knocked again, only to see the door open furiously by Arnold.

"Shush!" he said putting his index finger to his lips. "You'll wake everyone up." he whispered.

"Dude. It's not THAT early." he said in a confused tone. Walking in, Arnold slowly closes the door.

"I know, I know. Its just that everyone is either pretty old or was out partying last night in this bording house so they will be knocked out for a while longer." he explained as he gestured Leo to follow him.

"Ohhhh I getcha." Leo said. "So till what time were you out partying you wild animal?" Leo looked at him raising his eyebrows. Opening the door to his room, Arnold looked at Leo with a tired look.

"No Leo." he bluntly said. Leo just laughed.

"I know Mr. Goody Two Shoes. It was just a joke." he told him as he saw Arnold's room. "Whoa. You're room is fucken dope man!" he said looking at everything. Arnold just chuckled as he sat on his chair where his desk is and continued his homework.

"I suppose at first glance it's cool but when it's been your room your whole life, it has it's cons." he said. Leo put his attention on Arnold as he sat on the red couch next to him.

"Why not move out? Maybe with a certain girlfriend of yours?" Leo hinted with a smirk.

"Do you know how ridiculous that is Leo? We JUST started dating yesterday. Please stop with those ludicrous jokes." Arnold said somewhat serious as he did his homework.

"Hey hey. Why are you being such a sour puss?" Leo said, crossing his arms. Arnold looked at him with a stern look and then sighed.

"Promise you won't say a word?" Leo's face relaxed as he gestured him zipping his mouth and throwing away the key. Arnold stared at his childish act as he lightly laughed. "I don't think dating Dani was the right choice." he admitted. Leo gave him a suprised look.

"What? Why? You like her don't you man?" he said concerned. _Oh hell no green eyes. You gotta stick with her. If you don't then everything is done for!_ Leo thought to himself.

"Yeah... I mean, she's great but I just don't feel that way. I thought that if I dated her then I may come to like her in that manner but It doesn't feel right." he told Leo.

"Look here Arnold. Give her some time! Trust me. You will be crazy for her soon! These kinda things take time man!" he patted his back.

"I don't know Leo." He looked at him with a worried look. "I'm really not used to how fast the relationship is building." he admitted. Leo just looked at him.

"Dude. Your in your twenties. Relationships are fast now. Compared to other relationships out there, yours is a snail." he chuckled. Arnold chuckled as well. "Just be patient man." Leo reassured him. Arnold just smiled and nodded.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about Leo?" he asked now curious. Leo lit up as if almost forgetting.

"Oh yeah! Blondy wanted me to give you a message." Arnold raised a brow. "She said that you should work less to spend more time on school and your girlfriend so she's only going to have you work a few days now." he said bluntly. Surprised, Arnold didn't know what to say.

"Wait... What? Why?" he let out. He then shook his head. "I mean why is she doing this so sudden? I'll be fine. Dani and I aren't anything serious like that." he said. Leo gave him a suprised look.

"Ouch." Leo said with a hiss sound.

"What?" Arnold replied in confusion. Sitting up with his legs spread and leaning down to put his elbows on his knees, Leo answered.

"That just sounded kinda harsh comming from you green eyes. Dani seems to be really into you." he guilted Arnold. Rewinding what he said, Arnold sat quiet for a moment as if in thought, then shook his head.

"Were not though Leo!... Right?" he asked questionably now. Leo shrugged.

"Aye I'm not the one that your in a relationship with so how would I know." he said. Arnold sighed. "but I will admit something to you lover boy." Arnold looked at him with a curious look. "If you don't back me up were through as best friends!" Leo warned Arnold with a frown as he pointed his finger at him. Arnold rolled his eyes and chuckled as he he raised a hand to solemnly swear. Leo nodded.

"Now what is it?" Arnold said. Leo put his chin on his hand.

"There's a certain rude blonde I have my eyes on." he admitted. Arnold's eyes widened as Leo smirkes. _Yupp. Thats right._ "You gotta help me bro." he asked. Arnold felt his hands sweating.

"Wait Leo. Are you talking about-" he was interupted.

"The one and only." he told him. "She's a pain in the ass but there's just something about her that makes me feel something different." he said in a rather serious tone that caught Arnold off gaurd. Unknown to Leo, he looked more serious than je intended. "You know blondy best so I was hoping you could help a brotha out!" he smiled at Arnold. _No..._ Arnold thought but said the exact opposite.

"Y-Yeah Leo. Of course I'll help you out." he said in a hesitant tone. "BUT only of your serious." he added. Leo nodded.

"If I wasn't I wouldn't be asking you." he put his hand out to Arnold. Arnold did the same as they shook hands. "Awesome! Now! My job here is done so I'll be getting back home." Leo said.

"Yeah." Arnold answered just following Leo's movements as he stood up and out the door. Opening the door, Leo was almost out till he was stopped. "Leo wait." Arnold stood up as Leo looked back. "I can't help you with Helga." he finally said. Leo raised an eyebrow. _Ooohhh green eyes has grown a pair._ Leo thought.

"Howcome dude?" Leo asked. Arnold looked him in the eye before saying what he wanted to say but Leo spoke first. "It's not like you like her or anything since you have Dani now right?" he finished, trying to stop him in his tracks and succeeding. Thinking about Dani. Arnold shook his head as the guilt in him rose up.

"It's not that... " he answered, lying to himself. "She will kill me if she knows." he chuckled lightly. Leo laughed.

"Like I would tell her." Leo said as he stepped out and down the stairs. "See ya green eye's." he waved as he walked out. Arnold just waved back as he slowly closed the door and went back to his chair in front of his homework, pencil in hand. He sat there for a moment until he slammed his head on his books.

"What in the world am I doing?" he thought. A knock came from his door after a couple minutes.

"Arnold ya mind keeping it down in there! Some older people are trying to sleep!" a scruffy tone came from the door as footsteps were leaving. Arnold sighed. _Leo and Helga. Dani and I. Everything is wrong._ He thought to himself.

* * *

Did I get you guys with the title? Haha

Let me know your thoughts!

Also, life happened but I'm never forgetting about this fanfic even if it takes me some time to put up new chapters!

Kay y'all?

Leave some love! Gives me power to continue writing lol


	10. This Can Backfire

"Damn I'm pooped." Leo said as he was arriving to the store. He opened the door and saw Helga behind the counter writing some of her poems. "Sup'." he said simply as he grabbed a chair to sit on the opposite side of the counter. Helga put her elbow on the counter and then her chin on her hand while still writing with the opposite hand.

"How did football head take the news?" she asked, keeping her attention on her writing. Leo smirked as he crossed his arms and laid back a bit.

"Which news? The one about you giving him less work or about me liking you?" He didn't get a reaction instantly since she had her full attention on her poetry but once she finally realized what he said she stopped her writing and looked up at him.

"You what?" she hissed. Leo felt chills roll through his body as he slowly got off the chair and walked to the couch. "Why would you tell him such a obvious and STUPID lie?" she continued. Leo shrugged his shoulders.

"It didn't look like he thought it was a lie OR stupid." he remarked a little hurt as he sat on the couch with a pouted face. "Anyways, he even grew some balls and told me he wasn't going to help me out as a wingman." he told her. She regained a bit of her composure as she sat up a bit straighter.

"Really? But why?" She asked, not knowing what to think or how to feel. Leo looked at her and smirked.

"Why else would you think? Because he likes you. Duh." he said, hoping to get a reaction from her and he did. She was quiet and looked a little lost. _Great. Now you know he likes you but you can't have him because he has a girl._ He thought.

"I... I think he's just being a good friend. You sure your not leaving anything out that he said?" she asked a bit fragile looking, to Leo's suprise. He shook his head.

"Nope. I told him I liked you. Asked for help and he said no. That was it."

"But what about Dani?" she thought aloud to herself.

"I know. Poor gal." Leo said laying down on the couch now. Helga shook her head.

"This is all too much. I'm going upstairs for a bit." She said as she got off the stool and started making her way. "Oh! What did he say about the hours?" she asked Leo. He gave a big yawn as he put his hand up lazily.

"He didn't seem too happy with it but he didn't say no at the end. I have a hunch that he may give you a call soon." He sususpected. Helga hummed as she got out her phone from her pocket and went upstairs. Leo looked up at the stairs until he was no longer able to see her. "Things are going smooth." he whispered to himself as he slowly started dozing off. "I gotta be careful though. This can backfire at any moment if I'm not on top of things." he finished as he looked at the clock hitting eleven and completely closed his eyes.

Next thing he knew he shot up from the couch as he heard loud knocking on the store door. "What the?" he looked out the window to see Helga as it was raining. He got up and quickly unlocked the door. Once the door was fully open, a soaked Helga ran into Leo's chest, catching him off guard as he let go of the door, it slamming closed. "Wha- What the actual-" he was going go say until he heard whimpers from Helga. A little worried now he put his hands on her shoulders. "Helga are you alright?" he asked concerned. He tried to get her to lift her head but just heard a soft tone as she cried.

"I shouldn't have gone. I shouldn't have told him." she said, still not lifting her head. Leo was barely able to comprehend what she was saying.

"Wait, you told green eyes? You didn't.. " he asked worried for his plans. She nodded her head.

"I did and he rejected me. He flat out told me off and said he had Dani and that he didn't need me!" she said a bit hysterically now. She shot up and looked at Leo in the eyes now. Leo felt a strong ache in his heart as he saw her face. "It's all your fault!" she lightly punched his chest. "If it wasn't for you then everything would be okay! If I never helped you! If I never met you then-" he interupted her and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Helga! Calm down! I'm sorry! I didn't... I mean I did but... He didn't say that. He couldn't have..." Leo felt guilt build up into every inch of his body. Helga was just sobbing on his chest.

"He did. He said to forget about him and to leave him alone. He didn't need me... " she stopped for a moment. "That he never needed me." she said in a lost and quiet tone.

"That bastard. What the hell is he saying." He thought out loud. Anger and guilt taking over him. "Where the hell is he? I'll go and see what the fuck is up with him." he said as he let go of Helga and made his way towards the door until he felt a tug on his wrist.

"No. Don't. Just leave him alone. I'm done." she said sounding a bit more clearly now but starring at her, Leo was able to tell she wasn't okay. "I'll just forget everything and live alone with my stupid shop." she chuckled. "Not that I ever really thought of telling him or really thinking he would be mine but hey. I guess this life long thing with Arnold is finito... Huh?" she showed a small and weak smile. Still holding onto his wrist, Leo felt overwhelmed with so many emotions he didn't know what to do but his body just did... Everything. With the hand that Helga was holding him he pulled her toward him and caught her lips onto his. Helga was shocked. She immediately pulled back. "WHAT THE HELL LEO!" She had her hands pushing him back on his chest as his arms were around her waist. Noticing their position, Leo's eyes widened and let go.

"Damn... " he looked down. "I seriously don't know what came over me." he looked at her as she looked upset but a single tear slowly ran down her cheek. Noticing it, he straightened himself up and did something he didn't think he would. "Im lying Helga. I know what came over me." he told her. She looked at him with a curious look but still rather upset. Looking as if she was on the verge of crying again.

"What?" she said as she crossed her arms, starting to feel a bit cold from being drenched. Leo noticed it and got a blanket that was on the couch. He put it around her, having his hands gently on her shoulders.

"Even though you may think it's a lie or stupid... It's the truth... And I'm serious." he told her as she looked at him with those beautiful but worn out saphire blue eyes of hers. "I like you... Actually I like you a fucken lot more than I think I do because your... I don't know... I just know that your something special and..." he paused. "I already lost my mom... I don't know if I can lose you if you decide to do something stupid because of Arnold being a fucktard." he said angry. Helga just looked at him. He wasn't blushing or nervous, he was calm, although he doesn't know how but he knows he wasn't lying. All of a sudden Helga started crying again. Putting her hands on her face to try and make it stop but she couldn't. "W-Whoa... Did... Did I say something wrong? Look I'm sorry but I'm not lying I-" then he heard a small voice comming from her. He couldn't make it out so her crouched down a bit more to hear her better. "What?" he asked.

"Make it go away... Please Leo just help this stop... " she begged him. "Just make me forget Arnold... Please... I.." she looked at him straight in the eyes. "I don't care how... Just help me not feel how I am right now... Please." she begged one last time. Only one thing came to Leo's mind and he wasn't sure if that was what she meant or what she wanted. He didn't know what to do so he just stood dumbfounded for a moment until Helga called out to him. "Leo..." she said in a quiet and weak yet seducing tone. He looked up at her as she dropped the blanket and all Leo saw was the lines of her undergarments from how soaked her cloths were. It was showing her body in a way that Leo hasn't thought of but that moment Leo knew what she wanted. He quickly dashed to her and then all of a sudden. Nothing. All he was around was an abyss of darkness. He didn't see anything but he heard footsteps. Then suddenly he opened his eyes and shot up from the couch, scaring Helga as she was making her way out.

"Oh shit!" she let out, suprised by Leo sitting up so suddenly. "Don't do that you idiot. You nearly gave me a heart attack." she said with her hand on her chest. Leo pointed at her with a serious look.

"You! Where you going?" he demanded to know. Taken aback from Leo's random question, she just glared at him.

"I'm going to get something to eat. What do you care?" she said opening the door. Leo squinted his eyes, still pointing.

"I'm comming with." he said. Helga just gave a 'HA' as she was closing the door.

"Like hell you are." she barley managed to say before the door closed and she made her way. Still trying to figure out what happened. Leo laid back down on the couch and remembered everything he just dreamt. He put his arm over his eyes and sighed.

"What. The. Hell." he said. _I mean I like her but not to that extent! That was fucken nuts._ He thought to himself until he heard his phone ring. It was a text from Helga.

 _I'm waiting for you to come in the car so hurry up or I'm going to leave your sorry ass starving._ She messaged. Amused by her text, Leo gave a laugh as he jumped up from the couch and felt total discomfort in his pants. He looked down and groaned in annoyance.

"Great now I gotta put this sucker to sleep before I go out." he thought of what may have caused it, which was obviously the end of his dream but needed to think of something else since that wasn't helping his current predicament. "C'mon. Something ugly. Something gross." he tried hard when he knew what to think of annnndddd then it went down. He smiled, rather proud of himself and made his way out. _Yeah, seeing green eyes the way I saw Helga in that dream isn't very arousing._ He laughed to himself.

* * *

 **A/N:** I present to you all with another chapter! Lol this one was just to show some things and also for funs. It's still following and telling the story so don't worry. :)

Who knew it was a dream?

Who didn't know?

How do you feel after this chapter?

Tell me people tell me!

I got some nice feedback so thanks to those who did show some love!

Im always happy to recieve more btw haha

Till next chapter! :)


	11. Serious?

Life Happened.

Thats all I am going to say!

I still always have this FF in mind and constantly think of add ons plus finishing my One Shot 'Breathe' so even if it takes months, I will update lol be patient with me!

If I miss something on this FF let me know. I don't fully remember everything I wrote so thank you for understanding if you see a mistake, let me know!

"It's 7 o'clock..." Arnold thought aloud walking back and forth in his room. "Maybe I should give Helga a call about my hours now." he said to himself, still rewinding in his head what Leo confessed to him. He stopped in his tracks and got his phone from his desk when it suddenly rings. He sighed _Dani..._ He thought to himself.

"Hello Dani." he said in a monotone tone.

" _Hey Arnold. Are you alright? You sound kind of bored."_ she asked.

"Yeah I'm okay. What's up?" he replied.

" _I just wanted to talk."_ she smiled on the other end of the phone. " _Is that okay?"_ she asked anxiously waiting for an answer. Arnold looked at his clock and closed his eyes as if in thought.

"I'm sorry Dani but I was actually about to make a call." he told her.

 _"Oh you were? I'm sorry. Can we talk afterwards?"_ she asked anxiously once again.

"I was planning to sleeping afterwards. I have a long day with school and all tomorrow." He lied. Hearing a sigh from her end, she tried to hide her disappointment.

" _Well that's fine! We'll talk some other time then okay?"_ she said in her usual preppy voice.

"Mmhmmm. We'll talk some other time. Good night." he said.

 _"Alright. You too."_ she hung up. Arnold looked at his phone and thought _I'm sorry Dani_ as he started calling Helgas number. Couple of rings pass and no answer. _How strange. She usually answers quick_ , he wondered as it arrived to voicemail. He hung up and called once more but received the same results. He looked somewhat annoyed at his phone as he looked for Leo's number. _If you two are together,_ he thought as he called.

 _"Speak!"_ is all he got once someone answered.

"Wait. What?" Arnold answered confused.

 _"You may speak."_ Leo answered in a serious tone. Confused, Arnold just went with it.

"Okay? Is Helga with you?" he asked.

 _"That she is my good friend."_ he replied. Suddenly another voice in the background was heard.

 _"Whose that?"_ Helga asked Leo. He put his finger over his mouth and told her to shush.

 _"Shhhhhh it's lover boy. He's asking for you but I'm going to help you play hard to get."_ he winked to Helga. Arnold signed in annoyance. Helga glared at him.

 _"Are you fuckin' stupid? Idiot drunk."_ she finished when Arnold suddenly heard a slap or two and some static along with an 'ouch' and 'no' from Leo.

"Hello?" Arnold was left talking to himself when he heard a voice.

 _"Football head?"_ Helga answered. Without realising, Arnold gave a slight smile.

"Hey Helga." he paused. "Ummmm..." He wasn't sure what to say or ask.

 _"Sorry Arnold. Leo's pretty buzzed. We came to eat and he decided to drink out of nowhere."_ she answered.

"That explains it. He seemed a bit more... Leo than usual." he laughed. Helga followed with a chuckle.

 _"Yeah I guess he does. Anyways, what's up?"_ she asked. _"This isn't about your new hours is it?"_ she hit the spot.

"Uhhh yeah. Whats up with that? I never had trouble with the hours I've always had." he replied.

 _"Yeah but you've never been in a fast and serious relationship like you are now and school is busier than ever for you."_ she snapped back without hesitation. _Serious?_ Arnold thought as that word caught him off gaurd.

"Hold on a second Helga-" he was interupted.

 _"It's okay football head. You need more time to yourself and I've got Leo here so it works out."_ trying to reassure him. Arnold shook his head.

"That's what I'm worried about!" he snapped back.

 _"What?"_ Helga replied, confused. Arnold didn't mean to say that. " _You're worried about what?"_ she wanted to confirm her thoughts. Arnold sighed once more.

"Nothing... I guess." They were both silent.

" _Can I have'eth my phone'eth back'eth?"_ Leo asked Helga on the other side of the line.

"Helga, where are you guys? I'll go and help you with Leo since he's not in his right mind." Arnold told her.

 _"Don't worry about it football head. I got him. I'll just throw him in the jeep and leave him there till morning."_ she chuckled.

"Helga..." he said in a tone that she didn't know how to take. He felt his heart tighten for a moment. "I'm having second thoughts about Dani." he told her.

 _"H-Hey football head. You just started dating her! Don't let her go just because you have less hours! That's a little extreme!"_ she told him.

"Thats not it Helga. Where are you? I'll meet up with you. I need to talk to you in person." he nearly demanded. She was quiet. "Helga." he called.

 _"Fine. Meet me outside my place. I'll start getting drunkard here in the jeep."_ she told Arnold.

"Okay. See you then. Drive safe." Arnold hung up. He looked at the time again. _I'm not 100% sure how I feel but this isn't something I can keep to myself anymore._ He thought.

Helga managed to throw Leo in the jeep safely and drove home. On the way she thought and thought. _What's going to happen? What does he want? What should I do?_ She slightly panicked. A little groggy, Leo sat up a bit straighter.

"Where the hell are we?" he asked as they almost arrived home.

"You got pretty buzzed. Were heading home." she told him. He stared at her a bit and noticed her cheeks were a shade of red darker than usual.

"What happened while I was out?" he demanded.

"What are you talking about?" she replied. He put his hand to his head as if remembering bits and pieces of moments ago.

"Green eye's called me and asked for you didn't he? What did he say?"

"What do you care? We're almost there so when we park you better get your ass inside. I'm not helping you." she tried to distract his attention on something else but he wasn't falling for it. He stood quiet but got his phone out and texted till they arrived. Upon arrival, Leo sees a certain blond haired guy standing in front of the store. _Oh shit..._ He thought to himself.

"Hey Arnold." Helga greeted as she got out of the jeep. Arnold smiled.

"Hey." He simply let out until he saw Leo comming out from the opposite side. "Hi Leo." he told him.

"Ayyyeeee Green eyes! Long time no see!" he said putting his arm around Arnolds shoulder. "Sorry we got here a bit late, our date took a bit longer than planned." He winked to Arnold. He took Leo's arm off of him as he felt a bit of jealousy mixed with anger grow inside of him. Suddenly a punch lands on Leo's arm causing him to give a hiss from the pain.

"What the fuck!?." he yelled at Helga. She looked at him with an annoyed look.

"I could ask you the same thing stupid!" she told him. "We just went out to eat. I knew I should have left your ass home." She regretted taking him. He stuck his tongue out at her.

"But you still love me don't cha'?" he winked at her. Arnold rolled his eyes.

"No Leo. Leave." she demanded. He crossed his arms and shook his head.

"No can do." he said. Just as Helga was about to give him a beating, she felt a soft touch on her shoulder.

"Helga. Can I talk to you please. It doesn't matter if Leo is here. It's probably better if he is." he said causing both Helga and Leo to be wide eyes. _Damnit,_ Leo thought _Hurry up!_.

"Okay. Fine. Spill it." Helga said. Leo didn't know how else to stop him.

"First, I'm not changing my hours. I can handle everything fine." he said. Helga nodded her head.

"Okay. What about-" she was cut off.

"Second, Dani and I aren't-" he stopped when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Arnold?" said Dani, confused. He turned around at the blink of an eye. She gave a confused and nervous smile. "I thought you were asleep..." she asked.

"Dani... What are you doing here?" he asked, not knowing what to say or do.

"Ummm Leo had asked me if I can meet up with him... Wait Arnold why did you lie to me?" she asked. _Leo, what the_ Arnold thought.

"I was here to help Helga out with Leo since he was a bit drunk but it seems like he's better now." he slightly lied.

"What aren't we Arnold?" Dani asked with tears in her eyes. Arnold hoped she didn't hear him. He was about to speak when Leo suddenly interupted.

"You guys aren't leaving without me finishing what I'm about to do." All eyes on Leo as he looked at Helga, giving her a hidden wink. He took a deep breath. "Helga, I like you." he confessed in a serious tone. Arnold couldn't believe what he heard. "Go out with me, please." Arnold was going to say something when Dani held his hand as she smiled with a 'Awwee good for them' kind of look.

"What?" Helga replied, knowing exactly what Leo was doing. She looked at Arnold looking at Dani as they held hands. She felt a squeeze on her chest when Arnold turned to look at her. Meeting each other's gaze for a moment, Helga took a deep breath as she turned to look at Leo. "Okay." she finally said. Leo lit up.

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations! Atta boy Leo!" Dani said as she punched his arm. He put his hand on there from the slight pain he felt from being hit earlier. Arnold couldn't believe it. He couldn't say what he wanted to and now he really can't. He looked at Helga as she looked to the floor, crossing her arms. He doesn't know why but he felt a hint of sadness from her until Leo hugged her. She quickly pushed him away.

"I said okay but that doesn't mean you need to be so clingy so fast!" she hissed. Leo put his arms up with a smile.

"Okay okay!" he looked at Arnold. He felt a chill with the glare he was receiving from him until Dani started talking to him. Leo grinned.

There we go!

Let me know your thoughts please!

I was even on the edge of my seat as I was typing this down haha.

Till next time! :)


	12. Work It Out

Monday. Today Helga gets up early to get her store ready by 9. Leo, like always, wakes up just before they open. As he rushs downstairs, he sees Helga sitting down behind the counter, looking at what seems to be a small locket. Once she notices his presence she slowly puts it away as she gets one of her many books and starts reading.

"Hey Babe, how are you this fine morning?" he asked teasingly. She just stood quiet as she kept her eyes on her book. Leo slowly moves next to her and sees the chain of the small locket hanging out of her sweaters pocket. He gets close to her and slowly pulls it out without a second thought. She was too concentrated to notice.

"You can start putting those -" she was telling him until she saw him with something familiar out of the corner of her eyes. Something hers. Leo quickly turned around before opening it and froze.

"Shit..." He let out before he ran upstairs. Helga quickly got up and ran behind him.

"Your fucked Leo!" She yelled as she reached him in the living room. Face to face, Leo just looked at her.

"What's inside?" he asked. Helga just slowly put her hand out in front of her.

"What do you care. Give it to me now and I'll spare you." She demanded coldly. Leo grinned.

"Na. I'll take my chances." he said as he was starting to open the locket but in that instant, it was snatched away from his hand. Helga pushed him down on the couch and landed on top of him with her hands holding him down by his wrists. "Ohhhh kinky aren't we?" he teased. Helga gave a slight growl before she gave him a punch on his chest and stood back up. "Ouch!" he hissed as he looked at her. _She's more quiet than usual... And I KNOW she can punch harder than that._ He thought. As he sat up, still rubbing his chest, Helga turned to look at him. "Whats up?" he asked a little more serious. She didn't have much of an expression. She just had a straight poker face but he felt a hint of sadness from her.

"I can't go through with this. Even though he doesn't know, if I keep lying to him about us being together then I'll go crazy." she said simply.

"C'mon, I'm not that bad to be with." He joked. She just gave him a look that said otherwise.

"So far your clingy, more annoying than usual, and take my shit. Yeah. This isn't working out and it hasn't even been 24 hours." she said bluntly. Leo just stood quiet until she just laughed. "No you idiot. I could care less how you act. This isn't real anyways." she said. _Ouch. That kinda stings._ Leo thought to himself. "I mean I just don't want to do this. Lying won't get me anywhere. He has Dani anyways so what does it matter." she told him a little down. Leo stood up and walked to her.

"Give it a week and trust me. Something will happen for sure." he told her. She raised an eyebrow.

"What something are you talking about?" making sure.

"Something between you and green eyes. Just watch." he gave her a wink and a thumbs up. "By the end of the week he will get so tired of us being close and touchy that his jealousy will skyrocket!" he said.

"Touchy? Your not touching me no matter what reason!" she says as she inched away from him.

"If you want this to work there has to be some sort of interaction." he said getting closer to her. She crossed her arms.

"Unless you want to feel pain in places you haven't before then I suggest not." she smirked. He just stopped in his tracks and rolled his eyes.

"It's not like I'm going to grab your ass or boobs!" he told her. _Although I secretly wouldn't mind_ , he thought to himself. "Its just simple holding hands or touching your waist! Stuff like that that will make it believable!" he tried to get her to agree. She thought about it for a moment.

"I don't know..." she pondered. _Should I do this? What if this makes things even worse?_ Is what went through her head.

"C'mon give me- I mean, it a chance." He asked her, trying to hide the fact that he was talking about himself and not the situation. She glared at him for a moment.

"Okay. Fine but if you try to take advantage of the situation then you're dick will surely dissappear. Capiche?" She threatened. He backed away a bit in fear as he covered his lower half a bit.

"Got it." He replied. "So was that Arnold in the locket?" he grinned as she froze on spot. He noticed a slight tint of red on her cheeks.

"You saw!?." she asked suprised. He shook his head and grinned.

"You didn't let me. I guessed but it doesn't seem like it's false." he kept his cool. She walked up to him, right in front of his face.

"If you tell anyone... " she looked at him dead in the eyes. He could feel her breathing on him and it made him want to grab her the inch closer that was separating them. _Calm down. Keep your cool._ Leo told himself. Instead he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away a bit.

"Don't worry. I don't have anyone to tell anyway." he simply said as he started walking downstairs. A little suprised, Helga was sure he was going to say or do something stupid.

"Alright then." Is all she said as she walked behind him. Leo picked up the box of books he was going to put away. Helga went behind the counter and eyed Leo. "Leo." she called him. He turned to look at her. "Thank you." she said in a sincere tone and a slight smile as she looked down at her book. Although it seemed to do nothing to Leo, it did catch him off guard. As he walked to the shelf he felt a bit warm on his cheeks.

"Nope." he said quickly as he put the books down and started putting them away. _This isn't going to change anything. I'm still going through with my plans._ He told himself as thoughts of Helga swarmed his big ol' head and his blush deepened a shade darker. He slammed his head on the shelf out of frustration. _Fuck... C'mon..._ He thought.

"Aye, what are you doing back there? You better not be dropping books." Helga said loudly. Leo sighed.

"No princess, your precious books are in mint condition." he teased.

"Good. You on the other hand. If you get hurt, then it's fine." she grinned. Although Leo couldn't see her face, he was able to tell that she had that smug grin on her as she finished. He could feel his lips forming a smile at the thought of Helga and then at the same time dissappear in the blink of an eye. _Well I'm fucked._ He told himself.

* * *

 **A/N**

Ta-Da! Another chapter! Lol short but here it is!

Can you all figure out what's going on? ;)

Also, I decided to write out the plot for this so I want to say a good 6 or 7 chs before its done maybe but y'all are in for some tears towards the end haha.

Review. Comment. Share. Fave.

Let me know how much you want me to continue haha.

Also, big Thank You to EBuyno (Eclipse777 on Deviantart) for my awesome new cover! Thats Helga, Arnold, and Leo there! Lol

Check out her artwork! Its all amazing! :)

Thanks all and remember to give me some love haha till next time!


	13. Break It Off

A/N: I'm still alive y'all! And pregnant! Lol it's been a tough time but I'm finally not as nauseous, fatigue free, and no longer working soooo I can write once again! Lol

Thank you all for your patience and reviews! I love how I'm getting alot of mixed reviews because that only means you all are into it and well, I'm doing my job right! ;)

I'm determined to finish this before I give birth so continue giving me feedback as I conclude this story after 5 ish more chapters!

Onto the chapter all! :)

* * *

As days pass, Arnold is growing more... uneasy. He hasn't been working much but when he does he can hardly stand it. Seeing Leo and Helga interact like a couple makes him go a little crazy. Seeing Leo help Helga out more than often, while putting his hand on her waist. Occasionally holding hands or brushing hands. Sure, its nothing big since its as they work, its discreet, but Arnold notices every move. He can't help but think how they MAY act when they're alone.

 _This is so stupid. Can't they just not touch eachother when they're working_. He thought to himself, knowing full well that it's his jealousy getting the best of him. Almost a week passed and he leaves after one of his shift.

"Thank you for your help today Arnold. I'll see you around." Helga said with a nonchalant tone. Arnold gave a slight smile as he nods, opening the door. Leo stands on the opposite end Helga next to the counter, leaning his hand on the counter as he looks at Helga.

"So, movie night?" He winks at Helga along with a grin on his face. She rolls her eyes.

"I guess." she slowly starts counting the money in the register. Arnold closed the door behind him after that. He could feel himself wanting to go back in and just tell Helga already.

"I can't take this anymore." He told himself, getting his phone out to make a call.

Meanwhile, already upstairs, Leo looks through the movies Helga has while she sits on the couch, aimlessly staring at her locket. _How much longer is this going to take..._ She thought to herself. She looked up at Leo. _What am I doing_. She continued in thought along with so much running on her mind. _This isn't me_. She concluded.

"Leo, I can't do this." She looked at him with a serious look. He turned to her rather confused.

"Ummm... Well if you don't want to watch a movie then we can go out and grab a bite if you want? I mean, to be honest, I've seen most of these-" He was interrupted as he slowly put the chosen movies away.

"No, you dope." she told him. "I mean THIS! US! I know you said a week but" she laughs "Why am I even doing this? This isn't me Leo. I don't do this shit." she put her hands on her face. "I've really hit rock bottom. Using someone for my means." she shook her head. Leo didn't know what to say.

It's a good thing Helga wasn't looking at him, otherwise she would see the gloomy look he's giving off as he gave a slight sigh. _Damnit_. Thinking to himself. _I knew this was going to backfire._ He looked down as he realized that he was enjoying it more than he should have been. Being with Helga... Well not WITH but even if it wasn't for real, it was fun. He forgot about the deal and decided then and there that he needed to stop this or he was really going to regret everything. Walking towards Helga, he sat on the couch next to her.

"Whoa whoa princess! Who said you were using me? I'm the one who initiated all this so If anything I was using YOU." He grinned as Helga put her hands down slowly glaring at him. He laughed. "Now I can see you!" he smiled. "Before you kill me, I was lying. I was just trying to get you to look at me." he put his hands up.

"You better have been." she crossed her arms and legs.

"I was. Second..." He sighed with a smile. Helga eased her composure as she noticed him looking more... vulnerable. "Look, we don't have to do this anymore but I still think you should wait." he honestly told her.

"Okay?... But wait for what? I just wanted to stop this charade." she told him but he just eyed her.

"You don't want to tell green eye's you have the hots for him?" he asked curiously. Helga looked at him with a rather blank expression for a moment.

"I... I don't think I can. I'd rather wait to see if he ever gives me the time of day." she slightly slouched and hid herself in between her shoulders. Leo looked at her, noticing how delicate she is when it comes to Arnold. He rolled his eyes and straightened up.

"So you mean to tell me that you HAVEN'T noticed how jealous he's been latley?" Leo retorted causing Helga to perk her ears a bit.

"Has he-? I mean- He has?" She asked, not suprised but relieved.

"Wow your just as clueless as he is." Leo shook his head. "Look blondie. If we stay quiet for now I'm sure he'll come around and show his undying love for you soon." he gently nudged her to get her out of her slump. She sat up a bit straighter.

"Y-You really think so?" she asked with a look of relief on her face. It twinged a little at Leo's chest but he kept his facade as he smiled and nodded.

"Fuck yeah I think so!" Crossing his arms as he got up and grabbed his jacket. "Now get up. Were going to grab some grub and your buying!" He grabbed the car keys as he went towards the door. Helga eyed him in confusion as she quickly got up.

"Wait a minute!" she said as she dashed for the door and put her hand on it before Leo could go out. "First of all, who in the hell said I was buying you food?" she demanded. "And second" she snatched her keys from him. "Since when do you drive MY car!?." she huffed. Leo was just grinning the whole time as he shoved his hand in the pockets of his jacket.

"For one, I'm setting you up with your oh so beloved football head so I'd figured you buying me food could be the least you can do." he kept his smirk as Helga had an annoyed expression.

"I suppose." she slightly tilted her head in agreement.

"For two, I just wanted to see if I can get away with driving for once." He shrugged his shoulders. Helga looked at him, still as annoyed but more understanding. She clenched her keys as she went to grab a sweater, and back to open the door. Opening it she tossed the keys to Leo.

"You better not drive like a fucking maniac." she demanded as she walked outside. Surprised, he just smiled as he closed the door behind him and followed.

"Oh wow. You actually agreed even when my license is expired." He grinned. Almost immediately, Helga turned around and snatched her keys back.

"Idiot. If you think I'm getting a ticket because of you then your wrong." Turning back to the direction of the car. Knowing well how she was going to react, he just chuckled as he went the same direction.

* * *

"Thank you for meeting outside with me so sudden." Arnold told Daniella as she sat next to him on her front door steps.

"It's no problem Arnold. I'm sure you missed me a ton and just needed to see me." She winked at him as he gave a shy but somewhat sad smile. She had a feeling she knew why he called her out. As she thought, _Who calls someone out this late if it isn't because of that._ She was thinking as Arnold was on his way to her. "So, what's up?" she finally decided to ask. Arnold didn't know how to tell her but he knew he had to.

"Danny, I-"

"I want to break up." She said, surprising Arnold. "I mean it. I, Daniella, want to break up with you, Arnold." She emphasized, now making him a bit confused. "Your never around me and I just feel that we never connected so. There. I'm breaking up with you." She finished, looking rather proud.

"O-Okay… " Arnold finally let out but the curiosity kept pestering him as he scratched the back of his neck. He looked away for a moment and then back towards her. "But why?" he asked sheepishly. Danny looked up at the starry sky and took a deep sigh. It looked like it hurt her but still, she smiled afterwards as she looked back at him.

"This way, I could say I was the one who broke up with you since you were going to break up with me." She said.

"Oh… I'm… I'm sorry." He said under his breath as he looked down at his shoes, hearing a sniffle, choosing not to look at her. He felt horrible for doing this but he also knew it wasn't fair towards her. After a few moments passed, she spoke.

"You know." She started as Arnold looked up at her once more. "I always knew you weren't into me but I took the chance anyways." She smiled looking at her hands. "I like you Arnold but I always knew your heart belonged to someone else."

"You did?" he let out since he barely realized his own feelings just recently. Danny looked at him with a lazy look that said _Are you serious_ with just her eyes.

"Its Helga." She told him as his cheeks turned a shade redder and not from the cold. He put his hand on his arm and just started rubbing it.

"Ummm, yeah." He admitted. Even though she knew, she would be lying if she told herself it didn't sting a little. "I want to make one thing clear though." He had her look his way as he put his hand on hers. "You're a great person and even though I wasn't the right guy for you, I know you'll find someone who could give you the affection I couldn't." Giving a faint smile. Tears building up a little but she sucked them back in as she slapped his hand off of her. "Ouch!" he yelped.

"Okay, if your going to be with Helga then you need to stop being so nice!" she ordered him. "If you do this kind of stuff to every girl then she will be a jealous mess!" saying angrily.

"I-I'm so-"

"And that's another thing! Stop apologizing! Grow a pair and do things with confidence Arnold!" She scolded with a proud expression that made Arnold smile.

"Okay. I will. Thank you Daniella. Honestly. I'm glad to have been with you." He smiled, causing her to lose herself for a moment as she shook her head.

"Yeah. Me too." She smiled back. "but now we have to figure out how to get you to show your undying love to Helga before anything happens between her and Leo." She grinned his way.

"Wait... What?" He asked confused. "Danny I don't except you to help me get to Helga or anything. I just need to really talk to her is all." He said a matter-of-factly.

"Mmmm Hmmmm" her lips formed a line. "So how are you going to talk to her on your own when Leo is there attached to her at the hip." Eyeing Arnold with a grin. Arnold was in thought, his hand on his chin.

"I mean, there isn't much to do. I'll just ask him to give us a moment." He told her.

"Do you really think he's going to leave you alone with his NOW girlfriend?" She crossed her arms, waiting on his response. When he finally realized what she was getting at, he gave a kind of serious look.

"Well then. I'll say it with him there." He confidently said. That caught her a bit off guard since Arnold isn't so… like that… but it's a good thing so she smiled. Still, she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Now that's one way to get your girl but I have a more romantic way to do this." She winked at Arnold.

* * *

 _Okay. I can do this. I can do this. Just knock and once Helga opens the door..._ Arnold gulped. _Kiss her._ He thought repeatedly. Mind boggled and hands a little clammy but he was determined since Daniella said this would really get Helga to look his way while she has Leo preoccupied with her. Taking one last breath he goes up the stairs of the book store, standing right in front of the door. Lifting up a hand and -

Knock Knock*

A moment passed and nothing. _Hmmmm_ he thought as he opened the door but still knocked while opening it.

"Helga? I'm coming in. It's Arnold." he announced his presence. Looking around the living room, he saw nothing. "How strange. She must be here though." he told himself. He decided to start walking down the hall when he suddenly saw the door a little ahead of him, on the right open.

"Thank goodness Leo isn't here. Now I can just change in my room." Helga said to herself as she came out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around her body, drying her hair.

Moving the towel to finish drying up her hair she stopped in the middle of the hall and looked to her left. There she saw a football headed Arnold Shortman with a small tint of red on his face but a look that she hadn't seen before. Not realising that she was nearly naked as the towel barely hung mid chest, she called out to him.

"Arno-" but before she could finish calling to him, she was caught entirely off guard by his lips landing onto hers. With his hands on her hips, just that nearly drove her insane, when it clicked. _Oh._ She thought to herself as she realized that look Arnold had was Lustfull.

* * *

Sooooooo?

What did you think? Lol

Were you able to see any of this happening? Lol

Please let me know if this seems rushed or out of character. I feel like it may feel like that since I haven't updated in so long so a review to let me know I'm on the right track would be great.

This is still going how I planned so if it does feel rushed I apologize.

Please leave a review!

Leave me love! Lol

Thank you and till the next chapter!


	14. Leo & Dani

Sitting on the couch, Leo is watching one of his dramas while Helga is downstairs doing who knows what else to her store on a saturday morning. It's the day after Helga broke off their fake relationship and now he just spends his time laying around watching dramas.

"Why does the good guy have to always get the girl." He grunts, ignoring the romantic scene appearing on television, pulling his phone out. "Lets see how people are doing in life." He told himself as he scrolled through his feed on facebook when he felt a vibrate from his phone. _Oh. This is new._ He thought to himself.

 ** _Hey Leo. It's Daniella. Can we meet somewhere and chat about something later. Its somewhat private so I'd like it if you came alone._**

Leo raised a brow as he pondered. _I wonder if there's trouble in their love life also._ He thought of making it difficult for her to get him to go but he decided to give in. _Its not like I have anything better to do._ He concluded.

 ** _Hey. Sure Tell me when and where. Ill be there._**

"And send." He said aloud as he just stared at the picture of Dani on his contact. "She's kind of changed. Hmmm." Randomly saying as he continued being the lazy bum he was seeming to be.

* * *

"Todays pretty cold. Damn." Leo said as he entered the restaurant, getting his phone out to look a he time. "6:55 huh. I'm a little early." So he looked around and found a booth. _I wonder what she wants to talk about._ He thought as he let out a chuckle. _Well wouldn't things work out for Helga if Green eyes and Dani were over._ Thinking in silence until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see a dark haired Dani next to him with a confused but concerned expression.

"Leo?" She finally got his attention. What he didn't know was the look he was making. It looked hurt… almost as if what he was thinking was painful… or at least that's what Dani thought once she entered the destination and spotted Leo. "You doing alright?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" his image completely changed once she sat down across from him. "Shoot I'm better than alright. I would say I'm a 10 out of 10. Wouldn't you?" Raising a brow, leaning towards her as he had an elbow on the table. Dani rolled her eyes.

"Yeah… no." she answered. "I would say you're a 6 at best." She took her jacket off and put it next to her.

"Awww now that hurt." Giving a pouted look as a waitress came by.

"Hello you two. Can I start you off with anything to drink?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes please. May I have a hot chocolate." Dani asked as the waitress wrote it down.

"Make that two. Its freezing balls outside." Leo let out.

"Leo!" Dani scolded. The waitress just laughed.

"Not the phrase I would use but yes, it is." She chuckled. "Ill be back with your drinks Sweethearts." And then she disappeared.

"Leo how can you say that at a place like this!?" she whispered with a scolding tone. Leo just laughed.

"Lighten up Dani. She didn't get offended or anything so its all good." He reassured her. "Anyways. Want to let me in on why you called me here?" She nearly forgot. She stumbled with her movements a bit as she was trying to think up what to say.

"Oh- Uhhh, yeah." She let out. "Lets order first and then we will talk." Smiling as she picked up the menu and sighed. A hand appeared on top of the menu and pulled it down.

"I know what I'm going to order so you can tell me while your looking at it." A serious look came over his face. A bit caught off. Dani put her elbow on the table and her hand on her chin.

"Okay but no need to be so serious." She gulped a little. _Man what if he's expecting me to say something big_. She thought. "First I want to know, how you are and how things are with Helga?" She tried stalling. Not expecting the question, Leo just leaned back a bit as he put his arms over his head and leaned on them.

"Oh, like I had mentioned earlier. I'm fine." He paused for a moment. "and there's nothing going on with blondie since we aren't together." He gave a slight smile as he looked at the completely surprised look Dani had. "Ummmm… Dani?" he asked.

"So you mean to tell me that you and Helga are no longer together?" She emphasized. Leo gave a bit of an annoyed expression as he crossed his arms.

"Way to be gentle about it." He told her. Dani nearly slammed her head on the table, arm still hanging up from her leaning on it. "Hey, what the hell is going on? This is getting pretty annoying." He admitted. Dani lifted her head up and leaned against her arm.

"This also means I didn't need to meet you here. We could have been at home and not in this freezing weather!" She said a tad louder as she made a pouted face. It took a moment but a bulb finally turned on in Leos head.

"Wait a sec…. Are you and green eyes…?" not finishing the question. She gave him a weak smile. "And right now…." He didn't finish once again, knowing that Dani would know what he's implying. She was staring down at the menu as she started to talk.

"He's on his way to her place to confess his feelings." She bluntly said. Leo put his hand on his forehead while Dani glanced up at him.

"I knew this would happen." He laughed. "Well I told her he was going to confess so there we have it." Saying aloud.

"Wait. YOU said that? But weren't you with her?" she asked in confusion.

"It was all a game to get him jealous and actually spill the beans." He informed her. She sat up as she laughed.

"Oh wow. Well it sure as heck worked." She said, still feeling a small sting in her chest. Leo then looked at her somewhat sympathetically.

"Yeah… I'm sorry about that but if it makes you feel any better, my plans backfired on me when it came to being the bane of blondies existence." He gave a sigh as it took Dani a minute to understand what he was trying to tell her.

"Can you maybe be more specific for me." She asked confused. Leo gave a long sigh as he stretched his body.

"Long story short. She ruined my life since the moment I met her so I wanted to… repay her for that in a way." He said. Dani looked a bit concerned, her hand over her mouth. "but like I said…" Leo then laid back and looked at the ceiling with his arms on his head. "It backfired. So I'll just get those two lovebirds together." He finished. He _Ohhhh_. Dani thought to herself. She couldn't dare ask but she did so anyways.

"Leo did you happen to…" she didn't finish. He looked at her with a half smile and eyes with a hint of sadness.

"Something new for me huh." He straightened himself up. "I didn't do anything to her so don't be scared or anything. I just didn't think that I would be the one catching feelings." He laughed. Just then the waitress came back with their drinks and asking if they wanted to order, so they did. Once she had left once more, they stood quiet for a brief moment.

"Well I guess were both stuck the way we are and those two can finally be together, huh?" She gave a slight smile towards Leo, both giving a chuckle.

"Did you know about them since the beginning?" He asked curious to see if he was the only one who noticed their connection. Dani shook her head.

"At first it was just a guess but once I was with Arnold it was only obvious but there I went, trying to see if I could catch his eye." she laughed. "I'm such an idiot." she told herself.

"No, don't go selling yourself short. Your an awesome person, Arnold was just smitten by his childhood friend already. Nice try though." he winked at her as they laughed.

"Why thank you Leo. You know, your a lot easier to talk to compared to when we worked together." she admitted. "Maybe Helga did change you... In a good way, of course." she smiled. Leo just put his hand behind his neck.

"I guess. I mean, she's a tough one but she cares." he smiled but stood quiet for a moment.

"I'm sorry Leo. I know someone will come along and knock you off your feet one day." he gave a gentle smile in response.

"Yeah, you too." he replied. Just then their food arrived and the rest of their time they just talked to and joked around. Catching up in a way they didn't think they could with one another.

* * *

"Thank goodness Leo isn't here. Now I can just change in my room." Helga said to herself as she came out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around her body, drying her hair.

Stoppeing in the middle of the hall and looking to her left, there she saw a football headed Arnold Shortman with a small tint of red on his face but with a look that she hadn't seen before. Not realizing that she was nearly naked as the towel barely hung mid chest, she called out to him.

"Arno-" but before she could finish calling to him, she was caught entirely off guard by his lips landing onto hers. She was about to push him off of her until she thought _He's kissing me..._ So she just closed her eyes as his hands lay on her waist. Just that nearly drove her insane, when it clicked. _Oh_. She thought to herself as she realized that look Arnold had was Lustful. It felt as if a century passed in that single moment that their lips had met and although Helga wouldn't have wanted it to end, she had noticed it was a little chilly. _Why do I feel a breeze…_ she wondered. In that same moment, her eyes opened wide, pushing Arnold away from her, causing him to land on the floor.

"Ouch! Why did you-" In that very moment he started rubbing his butt from the fall, his face went completely red as he looked up at Helga, the same tone of red on her face but with a different expression.

"What the hell has gotten into you! I'm half naked you football head!" she said angrily, trying her best to hide her actual expression and blush but failed miserably. Holding onto her towel rather tight, she rushed to her room and shut the door with a gentle force. Arnold was just staring that whole time, not knowing what to say.

Falling back slowly onto the floor, he covered his face with his hands and sighed. _Arnold, you idiot. You don't kiss her when she's half naked. What's wrong with you!_ He scolded himself but the more he thought about it the more he couldn't deny that he's a man after all and that what he felt for her wasn't just emotionally but physically as well. _Its normal but Control yourself! Be the gentleman you are!_ He continued until he stood up from the floor and next to Helga's door, gently pressing his forehead on it.

"Helga…" He called but in a somewhat husky and worried tone. Helga was up against her door, trying to process what was happening. Arnolds voice made her shiver as she turned her head slightly to have her ear up against the door. "Helga I know your listening so I'm just going to talk." He sighed. "First off, I'm sorry for suddenly kissing you. I didn't want to do it like that." Helga raised a brow in confusion. "N-No. Wait I didn't mean it like that. I mean, I wanted to kiss you I just didn't think it through…" He admitted as he put his hand on the door. "I came to tell you something and the first thing I told myself was that I was going to kiss you the moment I saw you and I did but-"

"Half naked Arnaldo?" She somewhat teased with a small smile.

"I know I know. You know me Helga. Usually I would have averted my eyes and gave you your privacy but I couldn't help it. My body just moved on its own because… because…" He paused trying to think what to say as Helga hung onto her breath waiting for those last words. "your beautiful and I love you Helga. So when I saw you with just a towel on it drove me a little crazy so I apologize for kissing you like that." He finished. It was quiet for a moment but then he heard a chuckle from the other side. "Helga?"

"I'm sorry Arnold but your such a goody two shoes." She continued. "and… thank you." She said with a gentle smile. Arnold let out a small smile as he turned around, back against the door and slid to the bottom so he's now sitting down. Helga did the same, both being back to back against the door. "You know, your not half bad at kissing." She smiled as she put her hand through the small crack under the floor.

"You think so?" Arnold smiled shyly as he felt a touch on his hand, now their fingers a bit intertwined.

"Yeah. Too bad we had to stop but there's always next time." She hinted.

"So does that mean that were-" he stopped himself. "Wait what about Leo? Aren't you two still together?" he asked with a sad tone. Helga chuckled and got up.

"Let me get dressed real quick and we will talk." Smiling to herself. Thinking about the conversation they may have or the feelings they both will express to each other got her a little nervous and giddy at the same time as she quickly threw on a big loose short sleeve shirt, some shorts and thigh high socks. Leaving her hair down loose and crinkled since she just got out of the shower, she opened the door, only to be surprised by a football headed person now laying on her floor. He rubbed the back of his head this time as he opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hey." He smiled shyly. "Uhhh… I kind of forgot to get up from the door." He chuckled, causing Helga to do the same. She put her hand out.

"You don't say?" she gave the sweetest smile Arnold had ever seen on her. "Need a hand?" She offered. Arnold nodded as he gently put his hand onto hers, helping him up from the floor. Once he stood up. He didn't want to let go of her hand as he stared at the way they were currently connected. It somewhat hinted to Helga that he didn't want to let go. _Ohhhh Arnold._ Is all she could think as they stared at each other, neither one saying a word in that moment.

* * *

So What do you all think so far. Huh Huh?

Next chapter is going to be juicy! ;)

Not too juicy though because they literally are just starting this whole thing out haha

ANYWAY! Thank you to those who reviewed and congratulated me on mah new addition haha

I also love all the feedback so keep em coming so I can finish this!

Soon guys SOON! Lol

Let me know your thoughts please.

How are you liking Leo and Dani now?

What about Arnold and Helgas Development?

Again, sorry if it feels rushed. I just feel like Arnold had an epiphinay after talking to Dani lol

Till Next chapter everyone !


	15. Helga & Arnold

She gave the sweetest smile Arnold had ever seen. "Need a hand?" She offered. Arnold nodded as he gently put his hand onto hers. Once he stood up he didn't want to let go. It somewhat hinted to Helga that he wanted to hold her hand longer than just that moment. _Ohhh Arnold_ , is all she could think as they stared at each other. Neither one saying a word as they stared at each other in such a way that would make one think they were meant to be.

Helga then smiled as she walked towards her bed, Arnold in hand. Once they both sat down, Helga finally spoke. "So, about Leo," She started. "Were not together and never… _officially_ were." She looked down at their hands, still connected.

"I don't get it?" He admitted.

Helga then took a deep breath. "Well, you see…" she paused, "Leo was helping me out in trying to get your attention…" Looking up at him, "More specifically. Trying to get you jealous." She gave a crooked smile. Trying to act as innocent as she can. Arnold blinked a few times, not knowing what to say.

He then chuckled and lifted his arm to rub the back of his neck. "Wow." A tint of red showed on his face. "Well that sure worked so I guess I'll have to thank Leo when I see him." He looked at her in the eyes, a little ashamed of himself. "At the same time though. Although I'm thankful for him helping you, I'm ashamed that it took something like that to get me to realize my feeling for you." He then held her hand with both his hands.

Helga felt a slight squeeze of her heart. Not sure what to say. "Yeah…" Is all that came out of her mouth because although she is happy that he feels something for her. It did take something childish for it to happen. "Your right but it's not like you… feel just something small for me… is it?" She asked with hope in her tone. "It's not something where if that jealousy isn't there, you won't pay attention to me… right?" She thought out loud without really thinking at all. Arnold once again looked down at their hands. Quiet on trying to find the right words.

"You know what I thought when I saw Leo do the simplest affections on you?" He told her. Eyes still on her hands.

"What?" She nearly pleaded.

"Whenever he touched your hand," he caressed her hand in that same moment. "I thought how you two could possibly be spending your days holding each other's hands." He then slowly moved his hand to her waist. "Whenever he gently touched your waist. I would wonder if he held you in that same way when he kissed you." Arnolds eyes looked a little foggy now. Helga felt her body electrify wherever he touched. The look he had truly showed her that it isn't just jealousy that he felt. "And when I thought of him kissing you," He lifted his hand onto her lips and had a hurt expression upon his face. "I didn't know what else to think but how much I wanted it to be me." He finished. He slowly moved his hand from her lips to caressing her cheek. In that single moment, Helga felt absolutely adored. She felt priceless to this person that held her so delicately.

"Arnold… I…" She put her hand on his which is upon her cheek. A single tear begins to fall down from the corner of her eye. "I love you and I have for a long time." She said but thought, _finally_. It had taken forever in her standards but it's been worth it. The one that she's loved her whole life is finally showing her what she had always wanted.

Arnold smiled sincerely as he wiped the single tear away with his thumb. "I love you too Helga." He told her all in one phrase and boy did her heart skip a beat. At the same time, she felt tears well up within herself as she chuckled. "Are you okay?" he asked a little worried now. Helga laughed as she wiped the tears away with her hands.

"Of course you goofball." She smiled. "These are tears of joy." Her face began to take a shade of red from the crying. "I didn't think that this would affect you as much as it seemed to." She admitted. Arnold looked a little hurt.

"Why is that?" He then crossed his arms. Helga was caught off guard. _Did I say something I shouldn't have?_ She thought. Before she was going to speak, Arnold continued. "Why wouldn't you think I would be attracted to you or feel this way for you?" He kept going. "You're an amazing person and I'm stupid to not have noticed this sooner in our friendship." He again lay his hands down on the bed.

"A-Arnol-" She was once again interrupted.

"You want to know what it is that drove me the craziest? To the point of possibly punching Leo in the face?" He had a smirk like smile with a chuckle at the same time.

Helga, entranced by what is coming out of his mouth thought, _Whoa.. What? Arnold punch someone?_ At the same time she would lie if she said she wasn't somewhat turned on by this different Arnold. "Yeah… I-I do." She managed to say. Arnold looked at her. Scooted a bit closer to her to where her leg was atop his.

Putting his hands on her waist he finally said, "The way he would possibly touch your skin… on your waist…" he moved his hand slowly going up her arm. "caressing your arms…" a little higher to her collar bone, "around your neck…" and then he inched a little closer. "The way he would probably kiss all of you… In a way I thought I never could. Thinking you two were one now." He looked at her in her eyes. He wanted to do something. He wanted to show her how he felt but not that. Not just yet… but the look in her eyes. He knows they're saying _take me_ , but he can't.

Helga gave a small and husky sigh as her mind went blank. She's been wanting this for lord knows how long. She always thought that she could never have him but to actually HAVE him… The temptation was making her mind go wild. "Show me." Is what she managed to say as she closed the inch that separated them.

It took a moment for Arnold to return back her kiss but once that moment was over, he pulled her closer to him, making their kiss a little deeper. Helga had her arms on his chest as Arnold had his on her thighs. Both young adults minds were blank from the ecstasy they gave each other. Helga felt her whole body melting from the depth of their kiss as it got deeper and deeper.

A little hesitant but now Arnold used his tongue to ask for entrance into Helga's mouth and sure enough, she immediately allowed it. Returning the gesture tenfold, she got a little closer to him as she lay her hand on his thigh. That alone got Arnold riled up, now feeling his pants a bit tighter than they were a moment ago. Not being able to hold back too much, Arnold slowly slid his hands under in back of Helga's shirt as he pulled her in closer and closer to her. In doing so, Helga felt something in the way.

She moved her hand a bit higher to see what exactly the hard object in the way was but once she put her hand on it, having a good enough grip of it, Arnold twitched for a moment as a small moan escaped his mouth and into hers. That moment unleashed Helga as the small moan Arnold let out gave her chills throughout her whole body, now grabbing ahold of his member as she stroked it up and down, only causing Arnold to squirm and jerk at every movement on him. Helga was enjoying it. No. That is an understatement. She was loving the way she made Arnold feel because that only proved how much he wanted her and only she knew how much she wanted him.

Just when Helga was going to unzip Arnolds pants, she felt his hand stop her as his lips left hers. "H-Helga… I don't think we should do this…" He paused, slowly holding her hand as he moved it onto her thigh. "Yet." He looked at her with sullen eyes. Blinking once, twice, a large blush suddenly appeared on her face.

"Arnold! I-I'm sorry…. I didn't mean to…" She admitted and Arnold gave a slanted smile, putting his hand on her thigh for reassurance.

"I know. Me neither." He told her. "In a way it just came natural." He smiled as he put his head against hers. "Helga I've never felt like this and I love this feeling but I still think we should try and take this slower than we just did." He chuckled. Taking in what he said, Helga smiled and chucked as well.

"I agree." She then gave him a kiss on his forehead. "I guess I'm the one that took I too far because… well…" She rubbed her arm, thinking if she should reveal her deep feelings, "I've been in love with you for so long so a day like this was literally only in my thoughts and dreams." She looked down. Arnold was then the one to kiss her forehead. Looking back up at him, all she saw was a gentle smile radiating from her beloved.

"Well then, I'm going to need some time to catch up with this amount of love you have for me Helga" his smile then turned into a grin, "but Ill get there and show you the amount of love that I hold." He then gave her one of the sweetest kisses she had ever felt. Not a deep kiss but a gentle kiss that would make ones heart flutter. She honestly didn't know what to say so she just hugged him. _Oh Arnold~ This feeling you make me feel, being held in your arms, is like nothing I thought would happen._ She thought. Arnold embraced her. Happy that he has finally done something he felt was so right. He couldn't help but give the biggest smile. Like a little kid that just received some candy.

Pulling away a bit, but still in his arms, Helga asked him, "Hey football head. Something just started nitpicking at the back of my head." She gave him a serious look. "What about Dani? You two were really a thing weren't you?" She asked.

"Yes, we were but she broke up with me and decided to help me make you mine." He smiled. Helga felt a warmth on her cheeks for he billionth time.

"Why would she do that?" She questioned. Arnold then put his hand on the back of his neck.

"Something about me being hopeless." He gave a somber look. " I honestly don't know if I would have been able to do this without her. She gave me a lot of advice." He laughed. Helga pulled away and crossed her arms.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Feeling some curiosity creep up on her. Arnold looked at her, feeling a sweat stream down the side of his forehead.

"Ummm she just said I need to… man up..." Helga gave a small tilt of her head.

"Okay." Still having her arms crossed.

"To not be too nice to other woman or… I'll make you go crazy with jealousy…" Helga then loosened her crossed arms a bit.

"That could be a problem so… alright." She said.

"And to stop apologizing." He finished. Helga calmed her exposure a bit more.

"She does know what she's saying after all." Helga gave a hum. "You need to especially stop apologizing for things you don't need to you know." She smiled at him.

"Alright. Alright. I get it." He then laughed. Helga stood up and stretched. "Want to get something to eat?" He asked her.

"Ugh. I thought you would never ask!" She smiled his way. Arnold getting up, they both made their way to the living room. "Actually, do you mind helping me out with something?" Helga asked Arnold.

"Of course. What is it?"

"I've had this shelf laying here for a while now. Could you help me put it up real quick?" Pointing towards the shelf.

"I don't mind at all but why haven't you had Leo help you?"

"Do you really think he will help me without touching me in some way?" She gave him a tired look. "I would rather avoid that. Thank you." She chuckled.

"Yeah you have a point." He chuckled a bit as well. "Speaking of Leo, I wonder how Dani and him are doing?" Arnold thought out loud.

"He's with her?" Helga asked curiously. Arnold nodded.

"Yeah. Remember I told you she helped me come to you?" She nodded. "Well we thought you guys were really together so she's pretty much distracting him for me." He gave a shy smile. Helga just laughed.

"Oh man. Poor Dani!" She couldn't help but say. "You owe her bigtime." She smiled.

* * *

After they finished chatting and eating, Leo had invited Dani over so they can all just talk. Seeing how they were sure Helga and Arnold finally managed to tell each other their feelings, they figured they should all talk things through because why not?

"I didn't know you guys lived in the store." She mused. "Then again. Maybe I knew but I forgot." She chuckled. Leo just lead the way as they went upstairs, laughing at how forgetful she could be.

"Yeah that sounds like you Dani." He glanced her way. "We can chill-" he was going to tell her they can finally relax for a while when they heard an unusual sound.

"Owww… Take it easy football head… this isn't rocket science." Helga was able to be heard from the other side of the door.

A husky grunt came after that. "I-I'm sorry Helga. It's just too big. I don't want to just slam it in." Arnold followed a bit out of breath. _What the fuck are they…_ Leo knew they wanted to be all lovey dovey but he still lives there, Damn it!

"Whoa. Well, don't they work fast." Dani gave an awkward cough when Leo suddenly opened the door wide with a force that scared both inside.

"WHAT the fu-" Helga stopped once she noticed Leo and Dani. "You idiot you scared the crap out of me!" she scolded him.

"Wha… wait…" Leo had to take a step back to see what they were actually doing. Helga on one end and Arnold on the other of a long shelf board, holding it up as Arnold had one hand holding the said board and the other with a nail and screw driver.

Dani walked in a bit more and laughed. "Is this what you two were doing?" she pointed at the shelf. They then decided to stop and put the shelf slowly down.

As they got up, Arnold let out a sigh. "Of course. Why do you ask?" Now going to grab a cup for water. Helga crossed her arms.

"You two only see us putting this piece of shit up. What else would we be doing?" Helga said, now annoyed of the struggle the shelf was giving them. That and she was hungry.

Dani laughed. Leo snapped out of whatever thoughts he was having and walked in the middle of all of them. "Fuck!" he said aloud. "The way you guys were talking it sounded like you were getting your heat on!" Leo raised his hands, bothered by the thought. Once he said that, Arnold started choking on the water he was drinking. Leo turned his way and pointed at him. "That tells me you two really weren't soooo… " he crossed his arms, "my bad." He simply said.

Dani was trying to hold her laughter in as Arnold looked at them incredulously. Helga had no expression but she did walk towards Leo and gave him a slap behind his head. He hissed as he put his hand where he was hit. At that point, Dani let out the laughter that she was holding in.

"You paste-for-brains would think up some shit like that." She told him. "If we did do anything, you sure as hell wouldn't know about it." She walked towards Arnold as she put her arm on his shoulder, leaning on him. Leo then glared their way as Helga smirked at him. Arnold had a tint of red on his cheeks while staying quiet. That led Leo to believe something did happen but hey, that wasn't his business.

"Well good because I don't want to hear that sad and gross moment it happens when two virgins do it." He completely ignored them then as he went to sit down. _Shit did I go too far._ He thought but he couldn't help feel annoyed. Dani turned quiet. Arnold got a bit miffed. Helga just stood there. No emotion on her face at all. It was quiet for a moment. Leo had physically prepared himself for whatever Helga may do to him as he heard footsteps going his way.

Helga then tossed the screw driver onto Leo's lap, now right next to him. "You mind helping football head put that shelf up? I think its better if two guys get that shit handled." She asked, giving a tilt oh her head. Leo was a bit speechless. Helga knew he didn't mean that. She didn't know why but she had this weird feeling that he was hurt so instead of making a fuss about what he said, she chose to ignore it.

Leo looked at Dani. She smiled and tilted her head for him to get up and help. "You two hungry? We brought some leftovers." She smiled holding up the food. Helga suddenly lit up and groaned.

"Yesssss! Thank the lord! I was starving!", she nearly yelled. Dani chuckled as she made her way to the table and sat down with Helga. Leo was watching them, then turned his way to Arnold. Still feeling a bit miffed. Arnold decided that Helga had her reason for reacting how she did so he smiled and went towards the shelf. Leo sighed and followed.

Leo now being the one trying to put in the nail, understood why Arnold said what he had said when they heard outside the door. "Shit. This nail is too big for this hole. Did it come with the shelf?" he asked.

"That's what I was saying. If you try and force it, it may break the wood." He replied. Leo tried slowly anyways and managed to get it in just tight enough.

While doing so, he kept his eye on his task but told Arnold, "I'm sorry for what I said. It was out of line and stupid so don't take it to heart." Leo had to tell him. Arnold smiled and just looked at what he was doing.

"Don't worry about it. Were good." He reassured him. "I also wanted to tell you thank you." Arnold said sincerely. Leo looked at him questionably.

"For what?" he wondered.

"Well, although I regret to say, if it wasn't for you, Helga and I would be a thing now." He kept his smiles. "So thanks for that man."

Leo didn't give much of an expression at first but then turned his head back to look at Helga. "Hey!" He called, "You better watch your man! He's trying to hit on me and well…" He paused and looked at Arnold, a bit dumbfounded by Leo, "I don't know if I can resist." He raised his brows in a sexual way.

Dani couldn't help but laugh at the stupidity Leo was spouting. Helga just gave a simple _ha_. "Knock yourself out." She raised her hand in a whatever gesture. Leo then stared at Arnold.

"You heard her." He winked. Arnold at this point had no expression.

"Leo. No." he simply said.

* * *

A couple of weeks have passed and everything is as it was but a little better. Arnold had his normal hours back at the store. Helga had Arnold by her side, as happy as can be BUT still with that Helga Pataki sass. Dani went back to doing her but every now and then she did pass by to say hi to everyone. That was normal for Leo though since they have been talking more often. Seems as if they hit it off in a way they hadn't before. Even if that was the case though, Leo was still being… well… Leo.

"So where do you have to leave?" Leo asked holding a ton of books. "and why does HE have to be the one in charge?" Glaring at Arnold, who had a _Really Leo_ , kind of expression.

"To the post office. I usually go on weekends but since today it's been pretty slow, I'll go." She sighed from slight annoyance. Leo still glaring. "And compared to you, Arnold isn't a kid Leo." She finished as she patted Leo's back, making her way towards the counter where Arnold was to get what she needed.

Leo huffed, "I can act mature, damn it." He turned around and marched to put the books away only to show that a small sticky note was on his back reading **'If found call (xxx) xxx-xxxx'** Arnold and Helga couldn't help but look at each other and laugh as he high five her.

"It will take him all day to find out that's there." She chuckled. Grabbing her bag and an empty box, she makes her way to the door.

"Are you sure you don't need me to go instead?" Arnold asked from behind the counter. Helga turned to look at him and smiled.

"Since when did I need someone to do my errands for me Football head?" A smirk appeared on her lips.

"Maybe since I became your boyfriend?" Arnold looked at her, earnest but most of all still happy to say that he's her boyfriend. A tint of red appeared on her cheeks but she quickly shook it off.

"Oh shut it lover boy!" she turned around, "I can do my own things for myself." Staying quiet for a moment, then turning around once more with a smile. "Even if I do have someone to rely on now." Arnold sighed from the dorky love they were emitting as he walked up to her.

"Alright then. Fine" He held her hand, "but you have to give me a goodbye kiss." He demanded. Helga laughed.

"I'm going to be back in like half an hour you dork."

"And?" he said as he leaned in to kiss his one and only. As their lips touch, Arnold can't help but smile through the kiss. Helga opens her eyes and separate, hitting his chest.

"Your such a sap." She chuckled. Arnold just smiled lovingly when a pair of arms embraced both shoulders.

"Hey, so where is mine?" Leo came in wiggling his brows. Helga sighed in slight annoyance of the usual Leo. Arnold on the other hand, grabbed Leo's cheeks and puckered his lips.

"Silly me, how can I forget?" He said in a serious tone, leaning in, puckering his own lips. Leo suddenly moved back, arms in the air from the shock. Scared for his life. Helga just laughed.

"Well Leo?" she said, a brow raised. Feeling a drop of sweat run down his forehead, Leo started scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah…. Ummmm… Nah. I'm good." He laughed weakly. Arnold and Helga just laughed. Helga was surprised with one more kiss on her forehead before Arnold went back behind the counter.

"We got this Helga. Go do your stuff." He told her. A smile upon her face, she nodded as she made her way.

* * *

 **A/N**

Okay guys! I was going to write more but I think this is an okay spot considering how it's going to play out in the next chapter.

We have the whole Helga and Arnold thing figured out but there are still some questions in this story. Can you think of what they are? Lol

Also, I'm not so sure if I should but should I have a scene with Helga and Arnold actually have their time together on this story or should I not have it here? I'm thinking it's doing pretty well without it but if u guys want me to have a sexy time scene here then I will lol.

Next chapter may be the last one guys!

Prepare yourselves! :)

Love y'all and remember to leave me your thoughts!


End file.
